The Monster Fair
by rikuai12
Summary: One Halloween night, little Luffy accidentally stumbles across something that was supposed to be just a myth. [Now with SEQUEL: The Nightmare Before Christmas]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone! Since it's October, I figured I'd write a Halloween One-Shot. It ended up being a lot longer than I intended lol. Anyway, hope ya'll like it!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

\- Child abuse

\- Hurt/Comfort

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

* * *

Luffy was woken by loud laughter and clapping coming from downstairs. Confused, the little boy sat up and wiped sleep from his eyes.

'Why are they being so loud…' He thought, shivering in the cold room. Padding over to the door, the seven-year old exited and slowly went down the stairs. Wrapping his arms around his body, Luffy reached the ground floor and peeked into the living room to see what was going on.

His foster brother, Bellamy was twirling in the middle of the room, dressed in a really cool pirate costume.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Bellamy shouted, "I'll definitely get a lot of candy with this costume!" Luffy's eyes sparkled at the amazing outfit.

"We had it specially made for you, dear." Bellamy's mom cooed, "I'm so glad you like it!" His father sat in a nearby chair nodding in approval.

"Anything for my boy!"

Luffy shuffled nervously from his hiding place, wondering if they'd gotten him one too… Mustering up his courage, the seven-year-old stepped into the living room, drawing his foster family's stares.

"That's really cool, Bellamy!" The little boy said, fiddling with his pajama top, "U-Um…" Mrs. Ma'am, as Luffy knew her by, narrowed her eyes.

"What is it, Luffy?" She asked coldly.

"Um… I was just wondering… since you got Bellamy a costume…" The little boy swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing, "D-Did you get me one too?" For a moment there was silence, making Luffy feel… out of place in the room.

"Why would we get you a costume?" Mr. Sir responded with a snort, "You're not even related to us. Frankly, it would be a waste of money." His wide nodded in agreement while Bellamy just sneered at him.

Luffy sniffled and felt tears welling up in his eyes. All the other kids at school had talked about how awesome Halloween was and he really wanted to experience it for himself. Having lived at an orphanage for as long as he could remember, he'd never gone trick-or-treating before…

Even as he stood there, nearly in tears, Bellamy's parents turned their attention back to their son, gushing over how amazing he looked and how much fun they were going to have when night fell, neglecting to even glance at Luffy. Discouraged, the boy went back to up to his room and flopped onto his bed.

It was always cold in his room since it had been used for storage and it was right over the garage. Luffy'd been so excited to finally have a family, at least for a little while, but it was nothing like he'd imagined it. Rolling onto his side, the boy clutched his stuffed lion close, getting tears onto its fluffy mane.

"Ne, Sunny… D-Do you think I'll ever have friends… or a family, a _real_ family?" Of course, Sunny didn't respond, but it still made Luffy feel a little better to have someone to talk to. After laying in bed for a while, the boy decided it was time to get up and stop feeling sorry for himself. Slapping his cheeks, Luffy quickly got dressed and threw on a long-sleeved shirt to go with his shorts and sandals.

Packing his blue backpack with snacks he'd been stealing from Bellamy's parents for a while now and Sunny, Luffy was ready to go on his daily adventure.

Slipping past the still cooing adults, the little boy opened the front door and entered into the chilly outside. Immediately smiling, Luffy trotted down the sidewalk towards town. His foster family didn't live very far from downtown Goa, and boy was that nice. Especially when he missed the bus.

Once he turned onto Main Street, Luffy's eyes lit up at all the decorations and bales of hay. Everyone was getting ready for Halloween! Breaking into a jog, the little boy went window to window checking out all the scary skeletons and stuff they had on display. Eventually, he came to a costume store and Luffy gazed in awe at their selection, pressing his face up against the glass.

"Luffy?" A voice called, causing the little boy to remove his face from the window. Recognizing the kind voice as Makino's, Luffy swirled around and threw himself into her arms.

"Good Morning, Miss Kino!" The lady laughed and hugged him back. Makino worked at the local flower shop down the street and would always give him snacks and talk with him when she wasn't busy.

"Good Morning, Luffy! Are you excited to go trick-or-treating tonight?" She asked, releasing him from the tight hug. The boy immediately drooped, his eyes darting down to the ground.

"I don't think I'm gonna get to go…"

"What? Why not?" Makino asked, kneeling down on the sidewalk to look into his eyes. Luffy sniffled.

"I don't have a c-costume and…" The boy wiped at his nose, "I don't have anyone to go with." The green-haired woman looked down at him in contemplation before scooping him and his backpack up into her arms.

"Well, those are both things that can be fixed." Nuzzling his face into her shoulder, Luffy couldn't help but smile. Makino always knew what to do and was so nice.

Walking down the street to the flower shop, Luffy was placed inside and immediately inhaled, enjoying the nice smell. Makino told him to wait there while she got something out of the back, so the little boy flitted around, touching the soft petals. The entrance bell rang signaling someone came in.

"Hanging out with Makino again, brat?" Luffy turned and greeted a tall, gruff looking man with a smile.

"Smokey, good morning!" Smokey was a police officer and really cool, or at least Luffy thought so. The man sighed and ruffled his hair.

"It's Smoker, brat." The police officer knelt down next to him before asking, "How's your face?" The little boy reached up to run his hand over the new scar under his left eye. He'd had to go to the hospital a few months ago when Bellamy's dad had pushed him and Luffy's face hit the side of the kitchen counter. Granted, no one else knew that. Mr. Sir had threatened to send him back to the orphanage if he told and Luffy _really_ didn't want that.

"It's good. It doesn't hurt anymore." Smokey looked him in the eye.

"You trust me, right brat?" Luffy nodded. "So, if anything ever happened, you'd tell me?" The boy nodded again, not sure why Smokey was telling him this. Was he worried about him?

"Ah, Captain, welcome!" Makino called as she entered the front of the store, a box in hand. "Can I help you find anything?" Smokey stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"W-Well…" Makino's smile widened.

"Let me guess, flowers for Hina? I have just the thing." The man cleared his throat and seemed nervous but didn't object. Luffy pulled on Smokey's trousers.

"Ne, who's Hina? Are you getting married?" One of the other employees snickered and Smokey turned bright red.

"She's…. uh…."

"And here we go, Captain, I'm sure she will love them!" Paying for the bouquet, Smokey ruffled Luffy's hair again and quickly left the shop.

"Luffy, come here for a second, I have something for you." Makino called from where sat on a short stool, a box in her lap. Padding over, the little boy looked at the box in anticipation. Was it food? It had to be an awesome snack or something!

"Happy Halloween!" She said with a big smile, handing the box to him. Not waiting another second, Luffy opened the box and his eyes widened. Small hands reached in and pulled out a black zip-up jacket with soft, blue bunny ears sown onto the hood. Turning it around, there was a blue fluff ball on the back of it…

'A tail!' Luffy realized. Had Makino made him a costume!?

"It's not much, but I know how much you love animals…" Luffy put his backpack on the ground and slipped the jacket on. Not only was it warm, but it was a costume! A real costume! He reached back and pulled the hood up to cover his hair, smiling widely when the ears flopped down with it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Miss Kino! It's so awesome!" He spun around and pet the soft ears in glee. Makino laughed.

"I'm so glad you like it, Luffy, though the sleeves seem a bit too long…" Reluctantly taking off his costume, the little boy stayed with Makino while she adjusted the sleeves, so he could see his hands. When she finished, Luffy immediately put it back on and ran around the flower shop showing off his costume to the customers.

Hours later, when the sun finally went down, Luffy held Makino's hand as they walked to a nearby neighborhood. He was so excited! Miss Kino had even let him use one of her canvas bags for candy! He was finally going to go trick-or-treating!

Looking over the crowds of people, Luffy stopped short as he recognized a head of blonde hair.

'Bellamy…'

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Makino asked, kneeling down when Luffy started shaking.

"I… I'm nervous, Miss Kino…" She smiled warmly and hugged him close.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you. We'll have a great time!" As it turned out, Miss Kino was right, Luffy did have a good time. After going to a few different houses, he'd acquired a good amount of candy and was very proud that so many people seemed to like his costume. Just as they were about to head to the next neighborhood, a commotion caught his eye.

Some parents were starting to fight over… something… Luffy wasn't sure. Of course, he really wasn't expecting one of them to punch the other and start wrestling. Makino immediately told him to stay put and ran over to try and help put a stop to it.

So, the little boy sat down in the grass and began going through the candy he'd collected so far.

"What kind of stupid costume is that?" A familiar voice mocked, getting closer. Luffy looked up and saw Bellamy in his really nice pirate costume along with three other boys, also dressed up.

"Miss Kino made it for me," Luffy said, putting his candy back in his bag. The boys all laughed.

"It's so lame!"

"What a dork!"

Luffy bit his lip and tried not to let his anger build, remembering Miss Kino's lessons. Putting his candy back in his bag, the little boy stood up and tried to leave, only to be pulled back by Bellamy as he grabbed one of the blue ears.

"You shouldn't have come out of the attic, _orphan_." The other boys yanked his bag of candy away and dragged him just slightly past the tree line of the forest where they proceeded to rip off the blue ears and destroy his wonderful costume. Luffy tried to fight back, to protect Miss Kino's gift, but he was just too small compared to his assailants. He couldn't do anything as they tore his costume into pieces and threw the fluffy tail into his face.

As they distributed his candy amongst themselves, Luffy pushed himself up off the ground, shaking as he picked up what was left of his costume. Miss Kino had worked hard to make this for him and now…

"See ya, we've got more houses to hit." The twelve-year-old sneered as he dangled candy in front of Luffy's face. In a moment of anger, the boy lunged after them, trying to do… _something_ , but, to his surprise, Bellamy turned and punched him right in the face, knocking him onto the ground again.

Listening to their jeering laughs fade away, Luffy sat up, clutching his eye and crying. Sitting in the woods with only the chirping of birds and distant sounds of voices to keep him company, he'd never felt so lonely. Especially since he'd left Sunny in his backpack at the flower shop.

Clutching the remnants of his costume close, the little boy ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to get away. His eye really hurt, and he didn't want to face Miss Kino after failing to protect her wonderful present.

Tears blurring his vision, Luffy didn't see the drop off until it was too late. Crying out, he tripped and rolled down the hill, causing his costume pieces to scatter. When he finally stopped, Luffy just curled up in a ball, sobbing. Now everything hurt, and he'd lost Miss Kino's costume for good.

'W-Why am I so….'

"That was quite a tumble, little one." A smooth voice asked, "Are you all right?" Luffy sniffled as he sat up, still holding his left eye, and tried to find whoever had spoken. A woman with long black hair wearing a black trench coat stepped out of the woods. The little boy didn't move as she approached.

The lady crouched down next to him and gently touched his cheek with a cold hand, her blue eyes curious. At her prompting, Luffy let his hand fall from his face. He flinched when she touched where he'd been hit, the pain spreading down to his jaw. When the woman removed her hand, it was red with blood.

Luffy looked at the blood and started to hyperventilate. Was he dying?

"You took quite a hit, hmmm? Shhh, calm yourself, you're okay. Let's get you patched up." The lady said before scooping him up into her arms. Luffy squirmed a bit, looking back into the trees.

"M-My costume…" He started, trying to get out of the lady's arms. She just chuckled.

"You mean this?" Luffy stopped as she held up a bag full of black and blue scraps. "I took the liberty of picking them up before coming to speak with you." The boy sighed in relief that his costume had been recovered but wasn't sure how she'd been able to pick them up so quickly. Before he could ask, a wave of exhaustion swept through his body. Suddenly feeling very tired, Luffy snuggled into the lady's shoulder and fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

When he woke up, Luffy found himself in a bed of some kind. Confused he sat up, only to feel dizzy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your stiches re-opened and I had to redo them so, do try not to undo all my hard work." A deep voice chided. Feeling at the bandage under his eye, Luffy looked to see a really weird guy sitting on a stool by his bed. The man had dark hair, gold eyes, and lots of tattoos. He could tell because the guy didn't have a shirt on. Though, the weirdest thing was definitely the fact that he had stiches seemingly to hold on his arms, and the right one was literally coming off.

"Ne, Mister," Luffy said, staring at the arm, "Your arms gonna fall off." The man glanced over at his right arm and rolled his eyes.

"I literally just sowed this one back on…" He grumbled angerly to himself while fishing around for something in his bag. Luffy thought he was really cool.

"Are you a zombie, Mister?" The little boy asked, his eyes glowing.

"Yes." Came the curt reply, and Luffy let out an excited gasp. A real-life zombie! As Mr. Zombie worked to sow his arm back on, the lady from the woods entered what the boy realized was a tent.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm a little dizzy, but good! Thanks for helping me, lady!" She smiled and motioned to herself.

"My name is Robin, what's yours?"

"I'm Luffy!" He replied, smiling widely, "I'm seven!" Robin chuckled and turned to Mr. Zombie.

"This is Trafalgar Law, he's the one who helped you feel better, Luffy." The boy smiled at the zombie-guy.

"Thanks, Torao!" The tattooed zombie grunted in response, concentrating on his arm. Luffy swung his legs to the edge of the bed but didn't put his feet on the floor. Meeting a zombie was cool and all, but that didn't change what had happened earlier. There was a mirror on the other side of the tent, and Luffy could tell he had a black eye. Plus, his costume was still gone, and he bet Miss Kino was worried about him.

"Robin, do you still have my costume?" Luffy asked, concerned that the pieces had been lost while he slept. The woman smiled and reached into her coat, pulling out a familiar black jacket. He immediately latched onto the intact costume, feeling the blue ears and checking for the fluffy tail.

"Y-You… you fixed it!" The seven-year-old cheered, "Are you magical, Robin?" He hugged it close before slipping it on. The woman chuckled.

"Something like that, little Luffy." She waited for him to finish zipping up the jacket before continuing, "You see, I'm not human like you."

"Are you a zombie too?"

"No, I'm a vampire." Robin replied, smiling widely to show off pointy fangs. Luffy stared in awe, reaching over to try and touch them, only to be stopped by a delicate hand. "Quite adventurous aren't you."

The boy pouted, but still thought it was awesome.

"Do you even know where you are, kid?" Torao asked, having finished with his arm. Luffy shook his head. Robin helped him stand up and flipped his hood up before leading him out of the tent with Torao right behind them. The boy's mouth dropped open and he squeezed Robin's hand tight.

"Welcome to the Monster Fair, little Luffy."

He'd never seen anything like it. There were lights everywhere and booths set up all throughout the clearing where monsters laughed and ate food. It was awesome. Looking up at the sky, the stars shown brighter than he'd ever seen them, and ladies on brooms flew around overhead.

"You see, Luffy, when you fell down that hill, you crossed into our world. The realm of monsters." Robin explained, "Though, we are still not sure how you managed to get through the barrier so easily, we think it might be because it is, as you humans call it, Halloween." The little boy was barely listening, so amazed with his surroundings. There was a realm of monsters? So cool!

Now that he thought about it, hadn't Miss Kino told him about the Monster Fair once? Yeah, it was a story or something.

* * *

 _"Tell me a story, Miss Kino!" Luffy whined, "Please!" She just laughed._

 _"All right, all right. One story, and then you need to head home, okay?" The boy nodded and settled himself in the woman's lap._

 _"There's a legend in this town, Luffy, one of monsters. It's said that there's another world full of them and that the only thing protecting us from them is a magic barrier. Part of that barrier is thought to be located in the forest right next to town, and on Halloween night, it is said that you can hear the monsters celebrating their own version of All Hallows Eve, called the Monster Fair."_

 _Luffy gazed up in anticipated, squirming around in Miss Kino's lap._

 _"No one knows exactly what they do at the Fair, only that it must be ghastly and terrifying, they are monsters after all. Twenty years ago, a man claimed to have accidently stumbled into the Fair and came back white as a sheet. So, this coming October, be careful not to be…"_

 _Makino pounced and started tickling Luffy, making him squeal, "GOBBLED UP!"_

 _"Miss Kino!" He laughed, "Stop, you're just trying to scare me!" She smiled, placing him onto the floor._

 _"It's a myth that's been around for a while, Luffy. Who knows whether it's true or not. Now run along home before it gets dark."_

 _"Okay!"_

* * *

'It's true, Miss Kino!' Luffy thought, amazed, 'There really is a Monster Fair!' Though, it didn't seem quite as scary as she'd made it out to be.

"How do I get home, Robin?" He asked, still thinking about Makino. The vampire looked up at the moon.

"Hmmm, it'll be a few hours until the barrier is at its weakest. You will be able to return home then." Luffy huffed but looked out at the Fair with excitement.

"Then, can I…" He bounced up and down, watching the monsters munch on yummy looking food.

"Why don't we go ask?" Robin nodded to Torao who waved and went back inside the tent. "Since you're human, we need to ask the Master if it's all right." Luffy stuck close to Robin as she led them through the Fair. They got a few strange looks, but the monsters mostly focused on enjoying themselves. Eventually, they stopped in front of a massive tent and Robin told him to wait outside for a moment.

While he waited, Luffy hugged his jacket and stroked the blue ears, giggling softly. His costume was okay! He flinched when he smiled a little too big and his eye started hurting.

Robin poked her head out and beckoned for him to come in. Luffy took her hand again and trotted into the large tent. There, sitting on a huge chair, was the biggest guy the boy had ever seen.

"So, this is the human who got through the barrier…" The monster said while leaning back in his chair, "He's… tiny." Luffy broke free of Robin's grip and slowly approached the huge man, his blue, bunny ears flopping about his face.

"You're huge!" He exclaimed, running forward again, only to be caught by Robin and held tightly in her arms.

"I apologize, Master Katakuri, little Luffy is still just a babe." The large monster chuckled quietly, reaching up to adjust his scarf.

"It's no problem, Nico Robin, his spunk amuses me." Luffy pouted and squirmed in her arms, wanting to explore. The monster, who had black horns sticking out of his forehead and bat-like wings exploding from his back, leaned forward onto his knees.

"You wish to explore my Fair, young one? Very well, I'll allow it. But only if you stay close to Robin and her class until we can return you to your own realm." Luffy let out a squeak of agreement and nodded. When he was placed on the ground, Robin approached the Master guy to whisper something, so the boy glanced out of the tent, suddenly nervous.

Since it was still Halloween, this was similar to trick-or-treating right? Last time, he'd had Miss Kino with him, but even then… Luffy fought back tears as he remembered what had happened with Bellamy. Were there people like that here too? So far, everyone was nice, but…

"Is something wrong, little Luffy?" Robin asked, having noticed the distressed look on his face. The boy turned back to the Master and quietly asked,

"Mister… A-Are there mean monsters here?" The creature raised an eyebrow.

"Mean monsters?" Luffy nodded.

"Because this is like trick-or-treat, and sometimes there are mean people who-who rip up your p-present and-and-" He trailed off, lifting a small hand to touch his eye. The boy yelped when the ground moved under him, and he was raised up close to the large monster. The white stuff dumped him into the Master guy's hand.

"I know of this 'trick-or-treat' ritual you humans do, but I do not believe it involves harming each other." The monster contemplated, moving Luffy's head with a finger so he could look at the bruised skin. "That being said, there is no need for you to worry about being hurt here, little one. My Fair is a time for all monsters to come together and celebrate peace. Do not be afraid."

Luffy sniffed, nodded, and hugged the monster's hand.

A few minutes later, Robin led him away from the big monster's tent and towards a clearing just outside of the Fair. Seeing a group of kids around his age, Luffy stopped and gulped, immediately nervous. He'd never had any friends his age, and those he did know always liked to pick on him.

"It's okay, Luffy, this is the class Master Katakuri spoke of. I'm sure you can be friends with them." Biting his lip, the boy decided to trust Robin and see what happened.

"Class, there's someone I'd like you to meet! Please, gather round!" Robin called, and the monsters came running over. "This is Luffy, he's a human who will be experiencing the Fair with us this year, at least until we can return him to his own world. Introduce yourselves, now."

The first one to step forward was a girl slightly taller than Luffy with bright orange hair and a pointy hat.

"Hi, I'm Nami! I'm a witch and I love money!" She said proudly before approaching him and tugging a little on his hood. Luffy immediately tensed, afraid she would yank the ears off. But she didn't try to tear it, she just messed with it and pushed it back from his face. "Wow, is this a costume? I've heard that humans wear these on All Hallows Eve while they go house to house getting offerings! This is so adorable!"

Luffy smiled and pulled a blue ear into his hands, rubbing it absent mindedly.

"T-Thanks, Miss Kino made it as a present…" Nami then began peppering him with questions about whether money was an offering given, but Luffy wasn't sure. Next to introduce themselves was a boy with the legs of… a goat?

"Greetings, human! I am the great Usopp, warrior and sniper!" Luffy's eyes immediately lit up.

"Wow, really!? That's so cool!" While Usopp told him about the time he'd slayed a giant, evil goldfish, Robin explained that he was what was called a satyr. Luffy decided he really liked him.

"Oi, stop it, Usopp! He's actually believing you!" A blonde boy shouted, before turning to Luffy, "Yo, I'm Sanji, a vampire like Miss Robin. A word of advice… don't believe a word he says."

"Oh, why should he believe you, swirly eye-brow? You're probably the most suspicious out of all of us." A green-haired boy with dog ears and a tail said with a smirk.

"What was that, Marimo!? I'll kick your ass!"

"HUH!?" Immediately the two boys started to fight, with Sanji kicking at the green-haired one who blocked with swords. Robin just chuckled.

"They're always like this, Luffy." Nami put in, "A bunch of adrenaline-charged idiots if you ask me." She then explained that Zoro was a werewolf so him and Sanji tended to get into fights a lot, but they were still really close friends. Luffy smiled, deciding he liked these monsters. Maybe they could be…

"Well, shall we explore the Fair everyone?" Robin interrupted, "Make sure you stay together and look out for Luffy." They all cheered and Usopp even put his arm around Luffy. The boy smiled softly, hopeful that this would be fun.

* * *

The Monster Fair really was a magical place. Each booth had something different from food, to magical candies, to clothes. It was really cool!

Robin watched over them as they rushed from one booth to another.

"Here, Luffy, try this!" Sanji said, shoving something on a stick into his hands, "It's meat, but like, six different kinds put together." Luffy took a bite and immediately hummed in appreciation. It tasted amazing!

While he finished his meat stick thing, Usopp took him over to a game booth run by a familiar face.

"Torao!" Luffy called out, making the zombie wave.

"You kids want to try and knock down all the pins? If you do, you'll get a prize." Usopp immediately took out a slingshot from his shirt pocket and gave Torao a coin to play. Robin had all the coins, so all they had to do was ask for one.

Luffy watched excitedly as Usopp masterfully knocked down all the pins without even trying that hard. He really was a warrior sniper! For winning, the satyr got a nice green bandana that he immediately wrapped around his head.

Zoro and Sanji went all out for the next booth, run by a nice-looking red-haired man. They both stood up on a log and tried to knock each other off and into the water below with padded sticks. Luffy and the others cheered them both on, and in the end, they knocked each other in and it was a tie.

For their efforts, they both got really soft looking scarfs that they tied around their necks immediately.

Nami didn't participate in many games, but liked to… what did Robin call it… banter?... with the monsters around to see if she could get any money from them. It was really funny!

His new friends invited him to participate in a few games, and Luffy really had a good time. He'd never had people his age who really enjoyed being with him.

Robin directed them to a booth towards the edge of the Fair, saying they would all really like this one. The monsters running it both had really funny hair, one looked like a pineapple and the other like a… beaver maybe?

"Hey there, kiddos! Who wants to summon their own familiar?" Beaver hair cheered. His friends all started whispering excitedly, though Luffy was confused.

"What's a familiar?" The little boy asked Nami, who seemed to know everything. The orange haired girl's eyes were bright.

"A familiar is basically a creature you take care of that has special powers and stuff. I can't believe we can actually summon our own! They're friends for life, ya know!"

"Like a pet?"

"Yeah, basically. Except they're magical!" The two men ushered them inside the booth where an elaborate circle was drawn on the ground.

"It's easy, yoi." Pineapple head explained, "All you've gotta do is sit in the center of the summoning circle and it'll read you." Luffy had always wanted a pet but couldn't have one at the orphanage or at his current foster home. Zoro flipped back his hood and ruffled his hair.

"Isn't this exciting, Luffy! Our own familiars!" The raven-haired boy grinned and nodded.

Nami ended up going first. She sat cross-legged in the circle and closed her eyes, and immediately it started to glow orange. A few seconds later, a little flaming bird appeared on her shoulder. The young witch immediately cooed and brushed a finger over its feathers, apparently not minding the fire.

Zoro ended up summoning a baby wolf with dark fur, while Sanji summoned a little coeurl, a cat-like creature with really long whiskers. Luffy couldn't help but giggle when their familiars started to bat at each other.

Usopp summoned a turtle large enough that he could ride it! Luffy liked how its shell felt.

"All right, last one. You ready to go, kid?" Beaver hair asked. The seven-year old walked slowly into he middle of the circle, really hoping for something that would be his friend. Sitting, Luffy closed his eyes. After a moment of warmth, there was a soft popping sound, and then he felt something soft in his hands.

Opening his eyes, Luffy couldn't help but gasp. There, in his hands, was a tiny bunny rabbit with black fur, blue ears, and a blue fluffy tail. Bringing it closer to his face, the boy moved it to his left hand, so he could pet it with his right. The bunny was tiny, but so warm, and it thrummed happily in against his fingers.

"Would ya look at that…" Beaver hair mumbled. Standing up, Luffy left the circle and joined his new friends, the bunny nuzzling its face into his jacket. Nami immediately started to fawn over it, her bird resting contently on her witch's hat.

A few minutes later, the friends were all sitting on a moonlit hill, their new familiars lounging around them, Robin watching over them nearby, and they just… talked. Luffy found out that Zoro was actually a prince since his father was a Lord. Sanji was a noble, though he didn't seem to like his family that much. Nami's mother and sister lived nearby and she wanted to introduce Luffy to them since apparently, they'd really like him. Usopp's father was a performer in a traveling circus.

It was fun, learning about his new friends.

"So, what about you, Luffy?" Sanji asked, pulling his kitty into his lap, "What's your family like?"

"And how'd you get that shiner?" Zoro followed up, earning a slap on the head from Nami.

Luffy smiled as he listened to the young witch scold Zoro on his choice of words, though he didn't really get why it was a bad thing. His rabbit climbed up to his shoulder and settled itself into the crook of his neck.

"I-I don't have a family." Luffy said quietly, drawing everyone's attention, including Robin's. "I was found in front of orphanage when I was a baby and now I live with a temporary family who _really_ don't want me there." He sniffed and curled in on himself. "M-My foster brother is the one who h-h-hit me…not really sure why…a-and then they tore up m-my costume…"

The bunny thrummed against his neck, helping to calm him down, but the tears came anyway. For the first time in his life, he had friends, but now they'd think he was a baby-

Suddenly he was surrounded by arms, Nami pulling him close against his chest. Usopp came close as well, rubbing a hand through Luffy's hair. Zoro and Sanji stood up and put hands on his shoulders, their eyes hard with anger.

"That's so wrong, Lu." Zoro said, tightening his protective grip on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah! I'll teach them a lesson, the jerks!" Usopp put in, his turtle butting his head up against Luffy's back. Sanji said nothing but leaned down to wipe his tears away. They stayed that way for a while until the seven-year-old had cried all of his tears.

"Thanks, g-guys." He managed to get out, snot running out of his nose. "D-does this mean we're f-friends?" They all pilled in together, their familiars as well, nearby smothering Luffy.

"Of course!" Came the consensus, making him break into the largest smile he possibly could. Friends were a nice thing to have.

Robin walked up to their little huddle and ran a hand down Luffy's face.

"Thank you for sharing, Luffy. Know that you have people who care about you, plus your little familiar here." The boy collected his bunny in his hands and watched it spin in circles happily before settling itself onto its paws.

"Bun." His new friends looked at him in confusion. Luffy rubbed his face against the rabbit's dark fur. "I'm gonna call him Bun." The group then broke out into praise for the newly named Bun, celebrating his fluffiness and cuteness. They stayed together for the next few hours, playing and trying to come up with names for the other familiars.

Luffy had never had so much fun in his life.

* * *

With Bun on his shoulder and a bag full of treats on in his arms, Luffy stood in front of the magical barrier separating him from his home. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami were all there, straightening his hood and giving him little pats and hugs. Robin stood back and smiled, watching the group of kids say goodbye to their newest human friend.

"Are you ready, child?" Master guy asked, his arms crossed. Luffy's lip quivered and he turned to face his friends.

"Will I be able to see you again?"

"Of course, Luffy." Robin said quietly, "You will see them again. Give me your wrist." He did, and she traced something on the skin, causing it to glow for a second before fading. "That mark will help you find the Fair next year. Also, as soon as they graduate from the Academy, they will be allowed to exit the barrier and live in the human world."

"That's right, Lu!" Nami called out, pulling him in for a quick hug, "Young monsters like us aren't very good at disguising ourselves, but once we graduate, we'll come find you!"

"But I thought you couldn't-" Luffy started, only to be interrupted by a deep laugh from the Master.

"That's what you humans have deduced. The barrier was actually placed there to keep humans from getting lost in our realm and being consumed by magic. Your race is so fragile after all. The only thing keeping us from your realm is our own preferences. In fact, many of us have lived among you for years."

Luffy didn't really get it, but he now knew his new friends would be able to be with him! Someday.

"How long until you graduate?" He asked, hoping it would be soon. Robin replied,

"They will be able to cross over in about a year. So, come back next year, and they'll getting ready to visit the human realm for the first time." A year… he could wait that long.

"The time has come, I will now open the barrier for you." The monster with the scarf announced as he gripped the shimmering magic and pulled, creating a small hole.

Luffy adjusted his hold on his new bag and walked through the hole, turning to smile at his new friends on the other side.

"Bye! See you soon!" He called, waving. They all smiled and waved back before the barrier closed, and he could no longer see them. Huffing, Luffy started to make his way back to where the neighborhood was, hoping Miss Kino wasn't too worried. He'd been gone a long time.

Bun stayed on his shoulder until the road came into view and he hid himself in Luffy's new bag of treats.

Emerging from the woods, the little boy immediately looked around for Makino, finding her pulling an adult off another. Wait…

After she finished scolding them, she made her way over to him.

"I'm so sorry about that, Luffy, you didn't get lonely while I was over, there did you?" The boy was dumbfounded, it was like he'd never left!

"But… I was gone a long time." He said quietly, earning a confused look from Makino. Deciding not to mention his time at the Monster Fair, Luffy just told Miss Kino that he'd made some new friends while she was separating the two parents, and she couldn't have been happier. Though, he did have to come up with a story about his black eye and bandage. She definitely didn't believe him.

Yet another amazing thing was that his new bag of treats given to him by the Pineapple head monster had turned itself into the canvas bag Miss Kino had let him use. Monsters had the best stuff!

Eventually, the time came to go back home, if you could call it that. Bellamy's parents made fun of his costume when he entered the house, but he ignored them and went straight to his room. Who knows where Bellamy was at, they let him do whatever he wanted. The second he put his bag on the bed, Bun emerged and jumped around his room.

"Shishishi, it's a little small, huh Bun?" The rabbit seemingly nodded back and continued his exploration. Digging into his backpack, the boy pulled Sunny out and put him back onto his bed. Moving to the bathroom, Luffy washed dirt and grime off his face with a washcloth, since he didn't want to have to go downstairs for the actual shower. Throwing his pajamas on and snuggling into bed, Luffy felt… happy.

Bun then leapt up onto the bed and curled up right underneath his chin, making his smile widen. Despite everything that happened, he'd had a really fun day.

* * *

The next day, Luffy was dressed and ready pretty early, with Bun hiding in his hoodie pocket. His black eye had definitely gotten darker, but Torao had warned him about that before he'd left the Fair. Knowing his rabbit didn't need to eat definitely made things easier, but Luffy still wanted to at least give him some snacks, everything needed food!

Making his way down to the kitchen, the boy heard voices coming from the living room.

Trotting into the room, Luffy was surprised at how many people were there. Smokey noticed him first and quickly made his way to him.

"Luffy, are you all right?" Confused, the boy nodded.

"Why are you here, Smokey?" He asked, looking past the man to examine the others in the house. There were two other police officers and a nice-looking woman with glasses talking to Bellamy's parents who looked angry.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE LITTLE BRAT!" Mr. Sir yelled, startling Luffy. Smokey stalked back over to them.

"I don't believe that for a second! We have it on good authority that you were the one who gave him that scar! Should I also mention that your son Bellamy has picked up your verbal and physical abuse of him! You are clearly unfit to be _parents_ , let alone foster parents!"

Still somewhat confused, Luffy was picked up by Smokey and carried out of the house. The man said someone would pack up his stuff and move it for him, which was nice. As he was placed in the police car, the boy looked out the window and was met with bright, blue eyes.

'Robin?' Luffy thought, waving at her. The vampire smiled and waved back, switching her umbrella to the other hand.

"We're going to head to the station, okay kid?" Smokey asked, starting the car. Luffy glanced at him for a moment before turning to Robin again, only to find she had disappeared. Bun peeked his head out of the pocket and Luffy occupied himself with petting the rabbit's soft ears.

* * *

Luffy stayed with Smokey for about a week, which was fun. Even if the man was a little stern. At least he didn't have to worry about being hit or the man forgetting to feed him. That had happened a few times at Bellamy's house.

Now, the boy sat in Smokey's office, waiting for him to come back. The police officer had said Luffy needed to come with him to work today but hadn't said why. Bun chewed up a few of the man's papers on his desk but darted back into the boy's pocket when the door opened.

Smokey led him into a room with lots of chairs in it, where a stranger was pacing back and forth. When they entered, the man stopped pacing and his breath caught in his throat.

"Luffy, this is Portgas D. Ace." Smokey introduced. The boy looked up at the freckled guy in confusion, before he collapsed to his knees before him.

"L-Luffy… I-I…. I'm…"

"He's your brother." Smokey finished. Luffy's eyes widened as his heart rate sped up. Bun, sensing his distress, thrummed from inside his pocket, he reached a hand in to pet at the rabbit's fur. What did he mean… brother? He didn't have any family…

"Luffy… I'm your big brother." The freckled guy managed to get out, tears flowing down his cheeks, "I didn't even know you existed until Smoker called me! But, I'm here now, and I-I want you to be a part of my life."

The boy felt his lip quivering as the man, his brother, Ace, opened his arms to him. Feeling Bun's encouragement, Luffy rushed forward and threw himself into Ace's arms.

"You're my… my big brother?" He stuttered, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I'm Ace, your brother." The freckled guy cried, pulling him close. "Y-You can come live with me if you want…"

Words simply wouldn't come, so Luffy just nodded again and again, feeling Smokey's approving smile from behind him.

* * *

It'd been three months since Ace had become his official guardian, and Luffy loved him. He did have to move cities, since his big brother lived in Raftel, but it wasn't that far from Goa, according to Ace.

His new brother lived in a nice little house right on the edge of a forest, that reminded him of the one the magical barrier was in. Luffy got his own room right down the hall from Ace's that was warm and right next to the bathroom! He'd even introduced Bun to his big brother, hoping the rabbit wouldn't have to hide all the time.

Surprisingly, Ace liked Bun and said he could roam around the house as long as he didn't leave droppings anywhere (did he poop?).

His brother worked as a firefighter but had taken some time off to spend some time with Luffy, which he really loved. When he wasn't home, or had to be called in to work, their neighbor, Rayleigh would come over and play with Luffy. The old man was awesome and had so many stories to tell!

Now, resting in Ace's lap, Luffy felt content. They were watching a funny movie, but his big brother had fallen asleep about halfway through. Nuzzling his face into Ace's chest, the boy sighed, enjoying the safety he felt. Bun sniffed the freckles on the man's face before coming to snuggle with Luffy.

'Not much longer now,' He thought, 'Before my new friends can come here. And now, I have a family too!'

Falling asleep, Luffy dreamed about zombies, werewolves, and vampires along with candy and bunny rabbits.

He'd had such a great Halloween and he couldn't wait until next year!

* * *

 _ **Let me know what ya'll think! Reviews are always appreciated.**_


	2. The Nightmare Before Christmas - Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Riku here with the much requested sequel to The Monster Fair! This is Part 1 of probably three parts...or maybe two, I haven't decided yet. I do plan on having the other part(s) out before Christmas (as of right now). I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review for this story since I posted it October 2018 and for peppering me with such sweet comments! It really helped give me inspiration to finally get on with writing the sequel :)

I should also note that I have upped the rating of this story from **K+** to **T** mostly because the sequel is a lot darker (and creepier) than the original, but still full of fluff!

ENJOY!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Creepy themes/monsters**

 **\- Some violence**

 **\- Mentions of depression/anxiety/emotions**

 **\- Attempted kidnapping**

 **\- Dreams/nightmares**

 **\- Domestic fluff**

 **\- Bun the rabbit**

 **NOTE:** Klaas Vaak is how the Sandman is referred to in Afrikaans.

* * *

The next year after Luffy's adventure in the realm of monsters seemed to drag by. He had to go to school, do his chores, and all of the normal, mundane things eight-year old boys had to do, all while thinking about the Fair and looking forward to seeing his monster friends again come October.

On top of that, Luffy had gotten really good at picking out monsters from crowds. Whenever Ace would take him to the mall or to a restaurant, he'd notice werewolves and their big families eating in the booth next to them, or vampires watching them from a dark ally. Most of them were nice and would smile or pat his head when he approached them, but every once and a while, his big brother had to step in.

Like that time a witch had tried to lure him into her van with the promise of candy.

Thankfully, Ace was nearly as strong as most monsters they encountered and twice as scary. He could send them packing with just a glance of his steely, silver eyes. Luffy had told his brother all about his time at the Monster Fair, though it'd taken the firefighter a while to truly believe him.

But when you had a magical bunny with blue ears living in your house that doesn't need to eat and never left droppings, it was hard _not_ to come around to the idea of magic and other worlds.

Bun hadn't grown much over the many months, and still fit snuggly into Luffy's pocket. He accompanied him wherever he went, whether that was to school or into town. The rabbit had become a constant presence for Luffy, one he greatly adored and appreciated.

There was nothing quite like the warmth of a bunny to calm you down during a math quiz.

After what felt like forever, October finally came. Luffy had gleefully gotten out his special costume that Miss Kino made for him and worn it almost all month, even to school! And every night, he and Bun would spend hours staring down at his wrist, waiting for that funny mark Robin had drawn onto his skin come back.

The mark that would help him find the Monster Fair again.

Needless to say, Luffy was a bouncing ball of energy in Ace's car as his big brother drove him back to Goa to go trick-or-treating and see his monster friends again. Miss Kino met them outside her shop and told Ace where the best neighborhoods were, though all Luffy wanted to do was run into the forest.

As midnight approached, Luffy led Ace into the woods (bag of candy stored carefully in his brother's backpack) with Bun on his shoulder. He kept glancing down at his wrist, waiting for it to light up or something, but nothing happened.

They wandered around the forest for hours, even sending Bun out to "scout" for the barrier, to no avail. Around three AM, Ace had to drag a distraught Luffy back to the car, crying out for his friends and the Monster Fair that never appeared.

* * *

Luffy was awoken by sunlight shining through his curtains and onto his face, making him stretch and yawn. He turned over onto his side and fisted his hand into the pillowcase where Bun was still asleep, a little black lump that barely made a dent in their shared cushion.

It was December now…over a month since they'd gone looking for the Monster Fair and found nothing. Just thinking about it made Luffy's bottom lip quiver with emotion. After so long, he'd found friends and even a big brother, and yet…

Why hadn't they appeared? Did they do something wrong…or did the monsters not want to be his friends anymore…?

As he moved around on his soft bed, Bun yawned and stretched out from his ball form like a tiny cat, making Luffy crack a tired smile.

"'Morning, Bun…did ya sleep well?" The rabbit gave a little snort, shook himself out to fluff his fur, and hopped over to nuzzle Luffy's face. He spent a few minutes petting his familiar before finally getting up himself.

Since it was cold outside now, he wore pajama pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt to bed, most of which were pirate or ocean themed. Reaching up to open his bedroom door, Luffy giggled at the sensation of tiny paws running up his back and perching on his shoulder.

Once he was in the hall, Luffy could hear Ace in the kitchen, hopefully cooking something. His big brother was a pretty decent cook, though he tended to burn most things ( _crispy_ , as Ace insisted to call them).

Luffy padded around the corner and immediately inhaled deeply, saliva forming. Ace was definitely making bacon…

"Hey, Lu!" The freckled man called, shoulder length hair pulled into a loose ponytail as he cooked, "Breakfast is almost ready…just gotta toast the bread. You mind turning on the news for me?"

He nodded, wiping sleep out of his eyes. Before trotting into the living room to mess with the TV, Luffy hugged his brother's leg, enjoying Ace's warmth. The last month had been hard on him and his big brother was working so hard to cheer him up (even taking days off from work just to be with him!), so he wanted to show his appreciation as often as he could.

Ace chuckled, a deep throaty sound, and reached down to rub his back. As his hand brushed his upper shoulder, Bun nipped at the offending fingers.

"Good morning to you too, Bun. Don't worry, I've got some nice lettuce for you to snack on." The rabbit, seemingly satisfied with Ace's response, sat back on his haunches as Luffy released his brother and moved to the living room.

To the left of the TV was their Christmas tree they'd spent a few hours putting up and decorating. Ace didn't have much in the way of décor, but some of his work friends gave them ornaments they could use and a pretty angel for the top. Focusing on the new holiday helped get Luffy's mind off Halloween and his current lack of friends.

Basking in the wonderful smell of meat cooking in the kitchen, he clambered onto the couch and turned the TV on. It took a while to find the "news" channel that Ace liked so much (Luffy preferred cartoons or Animal Planet), and by the time he'd found it, a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was carefully placed in his lap.

"Thanks, Lu. Here you go, Bun." Ace put a napkin of freshly washed lettuce in front of the magic bunny who wasted no time chewing on it. The brothers sat in silence, listening to the 'state of the world' or whatever as they ate. Luffy didn't really get it and focused more on the cute sight of his familiar consuming the lettuce at a frightening pace.

Suddenly, Ace tensed up beside him and turned the TV volume up a bit.

 _"-more reports are pouring in as the fourth home this month has gone up in flames. No one is sure why this is happening, but reports indicate the homeowners themselves have had something akin to a 'mental breakdown'. The hospital refuses to comment on the condition of the survivors."_

Luffy looked up at Ace, noting the slight furrow of his brow.

 _"In related news, supernatural experts are pouring into Goa, Alabasta, and even our own Raftel after numerous reports that these strange occurrences of the last month are not 'of our realm'. For those just tuning in, it seems that Halloween has started late this year as people report sighting strange creatures and even being attacked by beings that are more animal-like than human. We go next to one of these experts as they question whether or not possession played a part in the recent fire epidemic-"_

Ace turned the TV off.

"Something wrong?" Luffy asked, still holding his empty plate. Ace was stoic for a second, seemingly deep in thought, before flashing a suspicious smile.

"Nah, just tired of hearing about fires and stuff. Hear enough of that at work, ya know! Come on, do your dishes and go get ready to go." Luffy plopped down on the soft rug and padded back into the kitchen while balancing Bun as he licked up the leftover eggs. That's right, today was Saturday which meant no school and quality time with his big brother!

Luffy rushed back to his room to grab a pair of comfy pants and a long-sleeve shirt before skidding into the bathroom to take a bath. Ace had bought him all sorts of new clothes, shampoo, and even a step-stool so he could reach stuff! It was awesome!

His brother allowed him to bathe or shower by himself, but only if he left the door unlocked, just in case. When Luffy had first moved in, Ace had him prove that he was "capable" of doing it safely, and he'd passed with flying colors!

Well, he had been fending for himself for a while now…

Bun hopped up to the sink and started grooming himself while Luffy turned on the water and let it get warm.

Just as he turned around to face the mirror, he froze. For a split second, he thought he saw something else besides him and Bun, something that was looming over him. But when he blinked, they were gone. Rubbing his eyes, Luffy looked again and saw no one, so he chalked it up to his imagination.

* * *

Luffy held Ace's hand tightly as they walked through town, his red scarf helping to buffer the cold wind. They didn't get much snow in Raftel, but it did get bitterly cold. Luffy himself was bundled up tightly in a jacket, hat, and gloves on top of his scarf, but Ace simply had a jacket and a scarf.

His big brother was naturally warm, like all the time, even when it was freezing outside. Despite the unpleasant chill, quite a few people were out and about doing Christmas shopping or simply enjoying the many holiday decorations.

Bun thrummed silently in his pocket, burrowing deeper and deeper as they walked.

Eventually they came upon one of those 'take a picture with Santa' deals, making Luffy stop and observe the line of people for a moment. Many of them were kids from his class at school and they looked absolutely ecstatic.

"You wanna go, Lu?" Ace asked with a small smile. Luffy hummed but shook his head.

"No thanks…too cold." He didn't want to go with people who weren't really his friends. They were nice enough but had their own groups that didn't include him. All he could think about was how funny Usopp and his turtle would look trying to sit on Santa's lap or how Zoro and Sanji would fight over who's turn it was.

And Nami…well she'd just ask for money.

Ace gave him a thoughtful (if a bit sad) look before moving on. Towards the edge of town, they found their destination: a chocolate and dessert shop/café that was one of Ace's favorites. Luffy exhaled hard when they entered, taking a second to breathe in the warmer air.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite brothers." Ace waved at the owner; a nice lady named Shakky.

"Yo, Shakky, table for two please!"

"Of course, take the window seat."

Luffy pulled himself up onto the soft cushion and began to take off some of his more constricting winter wear. When he had trouble with the zipper, Ace reached over to help, giving him some time to watch Miss Shakky work.

She was tough but kind…like Robin.

"What can I get for you today?" The waitress asked, drawing Ace away from his current task of untangling Luffy from his scarf. Not recognizing the voice, Luffy looked up as well. They came to Shakky's so often that he thought he knew everybody-

His eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

The waitress would've looked normal, but had stitches running everywhere on her body. Luffy gulped, recognizing her as a zombie immediately. Her arms were held on better than Torao's had been at least…

"Ah…two hot chocolate's and a plate of whatever candy is available please." Ace ordered, smiling pleasantly. Luffy blinked. Did he not notice that he was talking with a zombie? The blonde waitress wrote something down but fixed Ace with a hard stare.

"No plates."

"Eh…what?"

"Plates are of the devil." The waitress stated like it was common sense, all the while getting up close to Ace's face. "Anything else…Sir."

"Ummm…no, that's all."

"Good. You may call me Cindry, let me know if you need anything." She took a step to walk away, but stopped for a second to glare at Ace (who flinched), "Anything _not_ plate related." Luffy watched the zombie-lady closely as she made her way back to where Miss Shakky was. If she was a zombie, maybe she knew Torao?

When Cindry returned, she had their two mugs and a makeshift napkin bag full of candy. Looks like she was serious about the no plates thing.

"So, she's kind of…different." Ace whispered while taking a sip of his coco, "What do you think, Lu?"

"Well, she's a zombie so I guess it's not that weird…" Luffy replied, making Ace pull away from his cup with a raised eyebrow.

"A zombie? Luffy, that's not very nice."

"But she's got scars and stitches and her-"

"She looked normal to me, if a bit rude." Ace huffed and leaned in, "Listen Lu, I know that you see these 'monsters' everywhere because you miss your friends, but I don't think _everyone_ is as monster-like as you think."

Luffy bit his lip and sat back in his chair, stomach feeling a bit queasy after the short lecture. Why couldn't Ace see them like he could? Scanning the café, he could point out a ghost coming from the restrooms and even a gargoyle-ish man drinking coffee at the bar.

Though, now that he thought about it, there _were_ a lot more than usual. Turning his head to look outside, Luffy examined the crowd and was shocked to find most if not all of them were monsters, all carrying luggage and ushering little ones quickly forward.

Their facial expressions were not one of happiness like the humans enjoying the season, but nervousness and even fear. What was going on?

Once they finished their drinks and candy, Ace said goodbye to Shakky and led Luffy back outside (after helping him put on his jacket). Now that he was more aware of the sheer number of monsters around, Luffy's head swiveled back and forth as he tried to understand what was happening.

Why did they all look so…scared?

While they walked, Ace's phone rang. His brother stopped walking and held up a finger to tell Luffy to wait for a second. From the sound of it, whoever was calling was from Ace's job. As he waited for his big brother to finish his call, Luffy sat down on a bench nearby.

Suddenly, he shivered. Someone was watching him.

Bun, feeling his discomfort, left the heat of his pocket to perch on his lap and look around with ears up. Luffy immediately pulled the rabbit close and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He wasn't sure how he knew, but whoever was watching him…their gaze felt _slimy_.

Before he could even take another breath, something appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist in a painful grip. Inhaling sharply, Luffy looked up at the monster with terrified eyes.

It was that thing he'd seen in his mirror! Its body was formless and looked to be made of dark muck, like mud. The only constant was its blood-red eyes.

 _"…. kkkeeeyyy…found yyyooouuu…."_ It drawled, pulling him up by his wrist that now burned like he had put it on a stove. Bun immediately leapt into action and started to claw and bite at the being. Its tiny claws left little blue gashes on the creature, making it growl in discomfort.

Luffy, for his part, pulled desperately against it. He tried to call for Ace who was _right there_ , but his voice wouldn't work. The being moaned and began pulling him into its grotesque body. Bun squealed and doubled his efforts, but he simply wasn't doing enough damage.

Luffy's eyes filled with tears, struggling intensifying against the harsh pull. W-Was he going to die?

Just before his shoulder vanished into the being, something smashed into what he assumed was its head, making it scream in pain. Luffy was immediately released and caught in a cold, but reassuring grip.

"You are not welcome here." Cindry all but snarled, a second plate held up menacingly at the creature as she held Luffy close, " _Begone_. Return to your Master." The beast growled but retreated when the zombie brandished another plate. It all but melted away, leaving no trace that it had even been there.

"Cindry!? What the hell is going on?" Ace exclaimed, jogging over to them. He took in Luffy's terrified gaze in a second and scooped him up into his protective embrace.

"Someone was bothering him," The zombie stated, "don't worry, I took care of it."

"I-I see…thanks."

"No problem, though I actually came to deliver this." Cindry placed something warm over Luffy's ears, something he recognized as his winter hat. "It was left at the café." The waitress bowed slightly, gaze lingering on Luffy before she made her way back towards the café.

Honestly scared, the trembling boy buried his face in Ace's neck and began to whimper softly. What _was_ that thing and why did it attack him?

* * *

Ace was concerned.

After their failed excursion into the forest back in October, Luffy had become withdrawn and somewhat depressed. Ace had done his best to cheer him up and distract him with Christmas, but it did little to remedy the fact that the kid's 'monster friends' were nowhere to be found.

Though Ace definitely had his doubts about the whole 'monsters live among us' thing, it was hard not to believe Luffy when he had a pet magic bunny and pointed them out whenever they went outside. But to Ace, they looked like normal people which only served to confused him more.

He desperately wanted to believe Lu, but sometimes it was hard to get past what his eyes were telling him.

Even Cindry, who was _definitely_ weird, looked perfectly normal despite Luffy's claims that she was a zombie. Ace prayed that none of this was actually hallucinations or something…Lu had already been through enough with that damned foster family he'd been living with before him.

But then, something happened. One minute Ace was on his phone and the next, Cindry was there holding an obviously terrified Luffy. She appeared to be glaring at something or someone, but no one was there. Walking home, his baby brother refused to move his head from its place buried in his jacket.

The poor kid was literally shaking in fear.

Finally, when they were in the safety of their home, Luffy raised his head. His eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Hey…. shhh…it's okay, you're okay." Ace soothed while removing his hat so he could run his fingers through the shaken child's hair. It took a few minutes to get his winter gear off, but as his sleeve was pulled down from the jacket, Ace froze.

He immediately grabbed Luffy's right arm (as gently as he could) and moved the cloth up so he could see what it was hiding. The skin was bruised and raw, like someone had grabbed him and pulled hard.

"Luffy…did someone try to-"

"It's nothing." The kid insisted, taking his arm back while sniffling, "Y-You probably wouldn't believe me anyway." That hit Ace hard. He wanted to be the type of guardian that Luffy could come to with any problem, no matter what it was. After reassuring his brother of this fact, the kid nodded and hugged him, seemingly in forgiveness.

Ace didn't want to live in a world where Lu felt that he couldn't trust him.

A few days later, Luffy did tell him what happened, and it made Ace's stomach churn. He supposed it could've been a monster like the kid insisted, but it also could've been some dangerous man who tried to kidnap his baby brother. He'd read somewhere that trauma could morph people's perceptions of what had actually occurred.

Needless to say, he filed a police report, just in case.

Later that week, Ace had to go to work to help contain the ridiculous amount of fires that were popping up, so he left Lu with Rayleigh, their kind neighbor who knew Luffy well by now. He informed the old man of what had been going on, so he was aware.

Thankfully, Luffy had recovered well enough from the event, though Bun had definitely been acting weird. The rabbit perched on the little boy's shoulder more than usual and growled at just about anything that came near him.

Hopefully Rayleigh would serve as a good distraction for Lu and provide a hand to maul for Bun…one that wasn't _his_.

* * *

Luffy waved at Ace as he left, leaving him and Bun in the care of Mr. Rayleigh who would be spending the day at their house. He liked their old neighbor since he always had lots of stories to tell.

"Well, what should we do today?" Rayleigh asked once Ace had left. Luffy shrugged, bouncing Bun up and down. The rabbit stared intently at their neighbor, but thankfully didn't attack.

Rayleigh suggested they go into town, but Luffy quickly shot down that idea. He didn't want to risk being caught by that _monster_ again. So, they stayed home and entertained themselves with games and lots of snacks. Towards dinner time, Mr. Rayleigh pulled out a DVD from Ace's cabinet.

"Oh…now this takes me back…" Curious, Luffy peered over the old man's shoulder. The movie was called _The Nutcracker_.

"What is it?"

"It's a ballet, one that tells a very special Christmas story."

Rayleigh had Luffy at Land of Sweets. So, while they ate some roasted chicken and green beans the old man made, they watched the movie, and Luffy found himself entranced.

The story was so exciting and the Land of Sweets where the fairy lived sounded delicious! Even Bun took a break from his self-imposed guard duty to watch the dancers flit across the stage and fight off the evil rat king.

Luffy was so mesmerized that he forgot all about what happened a few days before, at least for the moment.

When Ace returned home from his shift, Luffy immediately threw himself into his arms, not caring that his big brother smelled like smoke. He wasted no time telling him all about _The Nutcracker_ and how cool the Land of Sweets sounded.

"Eh…that's great Lu!" Ace replied with a tired smile, "I didn't peg you for the artsy type." Luffy pouted at the teasing. Who wouldn't like learning about a land of food and adventure?

* * *

After sending Luffy to go get ready for bed, Ace moved to the kitchen with Rayleigh so he could wash some residual soot off his face.

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice." He said after drying his face with a nearby towel.

"It was my pleasure."

"How was he? Did he say anything about…you know?" Rayleigh huffed.

"I suggested we go out, but he quickly said no. It seems whatever happened really scared him." Ace couldn't blame him, but he also didn't want the kid to stay holed up at home forever, not when he was already sad about his friends. "I'm always here if you need me, Ace. Shakky too."

He smiled, thinking about the odd couple. They had been a great help to him after he suddenly adopted Luffy. Both of them absolutely adored the little boy.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Once Rayleigh was gone, Ace heated up some dinner (leftovers, courtesy of his neighbor) and went to go tuck Luffy in. The kid's happy mood was a pleasant surprise and made him hopeful that Luffy would someday go back to being the cheeky little brat he'd quickly fallen in love with those first few months.

"'Night, Lu."

"Goodnight, Ace." The boy mumbled, grinning when he planted a kiss on his brow, "I…I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

Ace gently closed the door behind him and returned to his food with a stupid smile plastered on his face. He was such a sap, but who wouldn't melt when your eight-year old adorable baby brother said they loved you?

* * *

Luffy lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling with Bun curled up next to his ear. His good mood began to wane, and his thoughts started to swirl as he stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. Ace had put them there to give him some light in his new room when he'd first moved in.

He felt really bad that he'd snapped at his brother after the incident. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't see the monsters…right? Maybe it was because Luffy had been to the Monster Fair and Ace hadn't.

Thinking about the Fair brought his friends to mind; everyone in Robin's class, but also Torao the zombie and the funny-hair guys from the familiar summoning booth who'd helped him with Bun. He wanted to see them again…

Suddenly, something started to glow in his room that wasn't the stars or his pirate hat nightlight. Sitting up, Luffy cupped his wrist with wide eyes.

There, glowing bright, was Robin's mark. It was simple, just an X on the inside of his wrist, but it was glowing! Bun hopped over and sniffed curiously at it. Luffy allowed the rabbit to sniff it for a few seconds before his smile fell.

Why was it glowing now of all times? He wasn't anywhere near the barrier…was he? Their house _did_ back right up to a forest.

As his thoughts wandered, a sound made him jump. It was a weird sound, like someone was pulling plastic wrap out of its container. Looking up, Luffy's stomach dropped.

His window was _bending_. The frame morphed like dough but made a horrid stretching noise and something clawed its way through. A hand came first, pale and gangly as it broke through whatever was keeping it out of his room.

Luffy could barely breathe as the rest of the thing finally collapsed onto his floor, leaving a gaping, black hole in the air.

"My, my…how _unpleasant_." The creature snarled, standing up and straightening its hat, "Damn Klaas Vaak and their veils." It was tall and very pale, as its hand suggested, with slicked back hair and bright red lipstick on its face. Of course, altogether _abnormal_ were its crooked white wings and sharp teeth.

Swallowing, Luffy instinctively reached for Bun only to find him missing. When it finished straightening its coat, the being turned to him with a wicked smirk.

"Ah, there you are, little key. Shame on you for making this difficult." As it approached, Luffy noticed the pale creature was actually almost translucent. The only parts of it that had substance were its arms and devil-like tail that swayed behind it. "The Nightmare we sent came back with its tail between its legs, the poor dear."

It floated up above his bed and firmly grabbed him by the neck with its left arm before he could run as he had been planning to do. Luffy flailed, thinking it was choking him, only to realize it was simply holding him in place.

At this point, the mark on his wrist was _boiling_ hot.

"So, here I am to collect you. Be a good boy and come quietly, hmmm?"

* * *

Ace was jolted from his dozing on the couch by a set of paws vigorously bouncing up and down on his face. Full of food as he was, he'd intended to relax on the couch before heading to bed, but apparently Bun had other plans.

"What the- OW, BUN stop that!" He exclaimed, batting at the almost _hissing_ rabbit. Its sharp claws would definitely leave a mark.

Sitting up, Ace groaned and ran a hand over his face, body lethargic. A quick glance at the clock let him know that he'd barely had fifteen minutes to himself. Bun, for some reason, was running in circles and making weird squeaking noises as it hopped.

He looked…agitated.

"Bun? Something wrong?" Ace asked, eyes narrowing. The rabbit never left Lu's side, _especially_ at night. It was like the kid's personal guard dog and mini-heater. Bun jumped up and down, ran towards his little brother's room and then back, repeating the process until Ace got the message.

Something was up with Luffy.

Just as he stood up to go check on his brother, a chill swept through the house. It made him feel very uneasy. Suddenly feeling the need to have a weapon in his hands, Ace jogged to the closet and got out his old baseball bat.

Frankly, he'd prefer an axe (firefighter and all), but he wanted to ere on the side of caution, just in case he was overreacting.

If Luffy was having a nightmare or something, bursting into his room wielding an axe probably wasn't the way to go.

So, hefting his bat, Ace rushed towards Luffy's room. As he approached, the air got colder and colder, creating goose bumps on his skin. Gritting his teeth, he tried to open his brother's door, only to find it locked.

"What the hell…?" He hissed, shaking it hard. Inside, Ace could hear something that sounded suspiciously like Lu.

 _"…A-Ace…help…"_

At that, he backed up and kicked the door down. If his brother was in trouble, he could worry about the damages later. What awaited him inside Luffy's room made his eyes blow wide and his mouth drop open.

It was freezing cold, but most shocking was the fact that his baby brother was _floating in the air_. Luffy, currently wearing his black pajama shirt and red pirate pants, was struggling against something and appeared to be trying to speak but wasn't opening his mouth.

Honestly unsure of what to do, Ace hesitated. Should he contact a priest at this point…or what? His confused thoughts vanished when Bun suddenly leapt up to his shoulder and bit him right in the neck.

Ace cried out in surprise (and pain), and instinctively swatted at the tiny creature. What had gotten into him now? For a few seconds, his vision swam, but a few head shakes got rid of it. Deciding to ignore the rabbit and turn back to Luffy, his breath hitched.

Where the empty space had been, something was materializing. With every blink, the monster came into clearer focus. It was as pale as death and currently held his baby brother against his chest with one clawed hand keeping his arms pinned and the other covering his mouth, keeping him from screaming.

"Oi, let him go, _freak_!" Ace growled, brandishing his bat. Whatever that damn bunny had done to him, if it would let him save Lu, he didn't care about the pain.

"Hoh hoh…" It chuckled while smirking darkly, "So you can see me now, hmmm? What're you going to do, _little rat_ , hit me with that flimsy piece of wood?"

"Damn right I am, unless you release my brother right now."

The thing's smile widened, and it shuddered as a spiked tail came around from its backside and rested directly on Luffy's throat. The little boy whimpered as his chin was raised by the hand that had a firm grasp on his face.

"Well, try to save him, and I'll end his short life here and now. You don't want that, do you?" Ace clicked his tongue and lowered the bat slightly. He'd been in plenty of hard circumstances before, but firefighters generally didn't deal with hostage situations. "That's right human, stay where you are."

The monster took a step back, towards the swirling black vortex that was where Luffy's window used to be.

"Don't worry, my Master will take _good care of him_."

Ace cursed his helplessness. It was his job to save people and yet he couldn't save his little brother when he was right before his eyes! Luffy was obviously terrified, but every move made the tail cut into his neck and leave trails of blood, so he stayed still.

Glancing to the floor, Ace observed Bun. The rabbit's fur was on end and he definitely wanted to claw the demon-thing's throat out, but didn't move, not when Lu's life was on the line.

What were they going to do?

Just as the monster was about to slip into the portal, it gasped and arched its back, as if in pain. Its mouth dropped open in a high pitched scream as a pole of some sort broke through the skin of its chest. The pole…or maybe staff…had pierced through the black hole and gone straight into the creature's grotesque chest.

"Pardon me." Someone greeted, their voice distinct with an accent. The staff was then ripped out of the monster's chest, causing it to stumble away and release its grip on Luffy. The newcomer swiftly and easily caught the tumbling boy and held him tightly with one arm.

Ace gaped at the stranger even as the black hole vanished, giving him a clear view of the person who was hopefully on their side.

It was a man about his age dressed in a very nice (if old fashioned) suit. His blonde hair came down to about his chin and he had a striking scar on his face, definitely a burn. Ace knew burns well. To complete the "old gentleman" look, the stranger wore a top hat with goggles.

"…Klaas Vaak… _how dare you_ …" The injured being snarled, holding its bloody chest with a gnarled hand. Interestingly enough, now that Ace could actually see, he noted the being was see-through except for its arms and tail. However, the hole where the staff had pierced definitely appeared to have done some damage regardless.

Perhaps it had something to do with the golden dust trickling out of it.

"You know you have no place here." The top-hat guy stated, holding out his pole, "This child is under my protection."

"The old laws don't matter now." The creature spit, "Now that the Fair Lord is gone, we can take whatever we please. _My Master can claim whatever he desires_!" Blondie glared at the injured being and swung his staff, causing a cascade of golden dust.

"Get out before I finish you off." The demon-like thing growled deep in its throat, eyes darting to the trembling Luffy. As it took in the little boy's fear, it grinned.

"You and your people, the Fair-goers, all of you can try to protect him, but the key will belong to my Master…I guarantee it. No matter where he goes, we will hunt and snare and _take_! After all, he is the key to my master's greatest desire, quite _literally_."

"GET OUT!" The blond stranger bellowed, throwing his pole at the creature in an explosion of golden dust that sizzled and burned on the being's skin. It yowled and finally dissipated in a puff of black smoke, leaving them in silence.

* * *

Luffy's hands trembled as he clutched his savior's jacket in his fists. Yet again, a monster had almost gotten him. Why did they keep coming?

"Are you all right?" The man holding him whispered while summoning his pole-thing back with a flick of his wrist and re-attaching it to his back. Luffy could only nod, tears forming with every movement.

Suddenly, he was jerked away from the new person and held close to a familiar one: Ace. His big brother's scent was calming, smoke and all. Bun was there too and wasted no time nuzzling into his neck and thrumming softly.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ace hissed, holding up his bat, "And what the _freaking hell_ , was that thing!?" The blonde stranger gave them a thin smile and removed his hat.

"Pardon the late introduction, Mr. Portgas, my name is Sabo and I-"

"How do you know my name…?" Ace interrupted, taking a step back. The man, Sabo apparently, grinned at them.

"It is protocol to know the name of my charge's guardian."

"Y-Your _charge_?"

"Yes, though perhaps we should move to the lounge. I'll make us some drinks."

About ten minutes later, Luffy sat bundled in a blanket on their couch, nestled snuggly in Ace's lap. Sabo, their unexpected house guest, entered the room with three piping hot cups on a tray. He handed one to Ace and set Luffy's down on the table in front of him.

"It's hot chocolate." Sabo explained, "Better let it cool down a bit before drinking or you may burn your tongue." Luffy nodded numbly, unsure what to say to that. He didn't even know this guy…and yet, he seemed sort of familiar.

"Start talking." Ace demanded (but not before taking a long sip of the brewed beverage, apparently pleased with the taste). Sabo sat on the adjacent chair and cleared his throat before beginning.

"Of course, as I said before, my name is Sabo and I am a Sandman." After he spoke, he waved his hand and produced butterflies made out of the golden dust Luffy had seen earlier that flitted about the room. "I'm sure you've heard of my kind, originally known as the Klaas Vaak, the beings who sprinkle dust and give people good dreams?"

"…right…" Ace replied, eyes wide. Sabo took that as a sign to continue.

"Little Luffy is one of my charges and I have been given the task of protecting his dreams since birth."

Said boy tilted his head in confusion.

"…but I still have nightmares…" He put in softly, "Does that mean you're bad at your job?" Sabo snorted good-naturedly.

"Not at all, but there are limits on how many good dreams I can provide. If it was up to me, you'd dream of pirates and adventures every night…but we have to share jurisdiction with Boogey Men, those who bring nightmares and the more emotional dreams."

Luffy shuddered at the mention of a Nightmare, the mushy creature who'd attacked him (at least, according to the thing from before).

"Wait, wait, wait." Ace interjected, "You're telling me you _let_ monsters give my baby brother nightmares!?" Sabo frowned.

"Please understand, Mr. Portgas, the system is delicately balanced. A person must experience sadness along with joy, that's simply the way life works. Dreams are similar, we cannot create them from nothing, they come from the person and their own experiences as a way for them to process emotions even in sleep. How do you think it would go if someone lost a family member, but their dreams kept them locked in a box of forced happiness?" Ace hummed and took a sip of his drink.

"Makes sense I guess…"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't enjoy allowing Luffy to have those dreams." Sabo admitted, glancing to Luffy with a sorrowful look, "But it is necessary. It helps that your Boogey Man isn't as much of a jerk as most the others."

Their conversation drifted a bit towards the topic of Boogey Men and the Sandmen, mostly because Ace was extremely curious. While the two talked, Luffy shifted and stuck his hand out of the blanket cocoon to grab his hot chocolate, now cooled enough to drink.

"Do I have a Sandman?"

"Yes, everyone does."

"What about a Boogey Man?"

"…also, yes."

"Do you know them?"

"I do." Sabo replied, drinking from his own mug, "Their names are Marco and Thatch, veteran partners and long-time Fair-goers." At that, Luffy looked up, recalling the thing from his room mentioning that term. Meeting his gaze, Sabo placed his cup down, expression changing from somewhat amused to serious.

"Anyway, I suppose I should get to the point. Luffy, I'm sure you've noticed the recent upheaval of monsters in your world?" He nodded. "And Mr. Portgas, you've noticed the strange occurrences, fires, and the like?"

"Who hasn't…"

"The reason for this is that monsters are fleeing our realm with great haste, many of whom do not have the proper clearance or training to blend in with humans." Sabo explained while looking down at his lap, eyes flaring up with anger, "Not long ago, an incident occurred, one that shook our world greatly."

Luffy gulped and Bun shuddered silently. Sabo looked up.

"The Fair Lord, Charlotte Katakuri… _was attacked_. The monster who did it approached the Master disguised as his sibling and succeeded in taking over the annual Monster Fair." Sabo grit his teeth for a moment before continuing, "Without the Master, the Fair was…well…'fair' game, if you will. Monsters who followed _him_ destroyed everything."

"H-He's dead?" Luffy whimpered, terrified at the thought of someone taking down that big, strong monster. Sabo immediately lifted his hands placatingly.

"No, no, he's not dead, Luffy…just…incapacitated."

"Then why don't you slap some bandages on and get him back in action?" Ace asked, "If this guy's presence can put everything back to normal-"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Sabo interrupted, "and it has to do with why I'm here tonight, protecting Luffy beyond what is normally required of a Sandman. Unfortunately, the monster who masterminded the attack is an old enemy, one we thought the Fair Lord had taken care of many years ago, and one who is staunchly opposed to peace. His name…is Teach, and he's a troll, an ancient one at that."

When Sabo spoke his name, the room seemed to darken, and a chill went up Luffy's spine. Even Ace seemed to notice and pulled him closer in response.

"The last time they clashed," The Sandman continued, "Master Katakuri defeated him in an overwhelming show of strength. As punishment for Teach's actions against his rule and the Monster Fair, he was banished to the far ends of the realm and cursed to never return to the human world again."

"…the human world?" Ace put in, "Why stop him from coming here? Not that I'm complaining…guy sounds like trouble." Sabo paled slightly.

"That would be because humans happen to be his favorite source of sustenance."

"…you don't mean-"

"He's a _troll_ , he eats humans." Sabo finally managed, "They also serve important roles in his dark magic rituals, ones I dare not say here." Luffy watched as the two shared a look, knowing they were hiding something from him, but he didn't push.

Something told him that he didn't want to know.

"I assume this all has to do with why these things are trying to kidnap Lu." Ace stated, prompting Luffy to look up at his brother with wide eyes. Did he finally believe him? Now that he thought about it, Ace had seen the monster in his room…had Bun done something when he'd bit him?

"Yes…unfortunately it does." Sabo began, "Luffy attending the Monster Fair last year was a bigger deal than you know. Humans don't just stumble through the barrier, not even on All Hallows Eve. It caused quite a stir amongst commoners and nobility alike."

Luffy blinked and ran his thumb over his wrist.

"Is it because of this?" He asked, holding up his arm for Sabo to see. The Sandman smiled and took it gently. With a tap of his fingers, the 'X' lit up, but didn't burn.

"Ah…Lady Robin's mark. She gave you this upon your return to the human world, correct?" Luffy nodded, "This is actually a vampire's sigil, one that warns you when the barrier is near or when a monster with vile intent is close by. As such, it serves a duel purpose: a homing signal for the barrier and a warning system to keep you safe."

Luffy made a small sound of wonder and pulled his arm back. What an awesome gift Robin had given him! But then he remembered a few months ago, when it hadn't lit up at all.

"But it didn't work when I tried this year!"

"That's because…" Sabo took a breath, "Luffy, the Fair's gone. Without the Fair's magic and the master's presence, the barrier receded quite a bit. I doubt you could've found it in the same forest you did last year."

Luffy's bottom lip trembled as he processed everything he'd been told. The Monster Fair…had really been destroyed? What about his friends, were they okay?

"That thing…" Ace whispered, "It called Lu 'the key'."

"Yes, Luffy is special. We're not sure why, but he has the ability to traverse the barrier without help from magic or other means." Sabo affirmed, "Teach found out about him like everyone else, and intends to use his ability for his own benefit." Ace's eyes widened.

"He wants to come _here_."

"That's correct." Sabo said while standing up, "Which is why I'm here to help protect him. If he falls into their hands, your world…and ours…may very well fall to Teach's darkness."

Ace and Sabo continued to speak while Luffy curled himself into a ball. Bun, sensing his distress, hopped up to his shoulder and began licking his ear. The last time he'd seen his friends, it'd been at the Monster Fair, the greatest and prettiest place Luffy'd ever seen. That was where he'd found Bun and finally felt safe…felt like he belonged.

How could that safe place be gone?

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a sudden burning on his wrist.

"-he is able to give some power to his minions which enables them to cross over to your world, if incomplete."

"I see…which is why the thing was-"

Luffy's cry drew everyone's attention. His wrist felt like it was on fire and glowed as if it truly was. Sabo cursed under his breath.

"We need to go."


	3. The Nightmare Before Christmas - Part 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's Part 2! Part 3 will be up sometime before (or maybe even the day of) Christmas. Now that I have so many stories, I've created an update schedule for myself to try and keep everything going and on track :) ENJOY!

To myzmsandraa99: I too, love Katakuri (and Lu, of course), which is probably why they both keep showing up in my stories lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the sequel and thank you for the review!

To yukino76: Indeed XD

To Guest: Thank you!

To fluffypuppies: It has finally become a series! *celebrates* We'll find out what happened to the other Strawhats this chapter ;) Sabo makes the best Sandman hehe, and as for his Boogey Man, you'll have to read to find out who it is! As always, thank you for the review!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Violence/gore**

 **\- Law got himself cursed**

 **\- Attempted kidnapping**

Also, if you haven't already, please check out my new story To Be Human! [Features 'Papa Smoker' adopts ASL in a sci-fi AU]

* * *

"Please tell me you know where you're going." Ace hissed from his spot in the passenger seat of his car that Sabo the Sandman was currently driving down the freeway. Luffy was buckled safely in the back with Bun on guard duty in his lap.

The poor kid was definitely shaken and still in his pajamas. Blondie had ushered them both out the door so quickly they barely had enough time to put on shoes.

After Sabo's lengthy explanation, a Nightmare had appeared, but thanks to Lu's mark, they'd been ready. Or rather, though Ace had been prepared, Sabo blasted the thing with a spear made of gold dust before he could even raise his bat.

Now the blonde was taking them to a "safe house", somewhere he claimed they would be safe for a while.

"Yes, I do in fact know where I'm going." Sabo replied while jerking the car towards an exit that Ace knew led out of town, "Though it's going to be difficult to get there with the Nightmares on our trail…"

"Can't you just hit them with your dust whenever they show up?"

"I can, but not for much longer." The Sandman explained with a frown, "Banishing that demon took a lot out of me. Unfortunately, most of my power lies within dreams…not reality. We need help."

"From _who_!? We can't exactly call the police!" Ace exclaimed, honestly a bit worked up. Running for his life from supernatural creatures who wanted to kidnap his little brother was not how he had expected to spend his evening. Sabo smirked.

"I know a certain Boogey Man who will be quite interested in our predicament." At that, Sabo hit the gas and sent them flying down the rural road at speeds that were definitely illegal. While they drove, Ace turned around to check on Lu who was looking tired and pale.

The poor kid's eyes were red, and his hands trembled slightly.

"Lu…how are you holding up?"

"I…I dunno." He admitted while picking up Bun so he was snug to his body, "I don't wanna get taken away by the bad monsters, and I'm scared m-my friends got hurt-"

"Hey, hey…don't worry. I'm sure your friends are fine." Ace whispered, flashing a small smile, "We won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Luffy sniffled and nodded. Turning around to face the front again, he met Sabo's gaze.

The Sandman's expression twitched from neutral to one of pain, but he was obviously trying to hide it. Did…he know something about Luffy's friends?

After about an hour of driving ridiculous speeds into the woods, Sabo pulled up to a creepy looking cabin. Ace raised an eyebrow at the shuttered windows and very unfriendly signs in the yard. It looked like somewhere a serial killer would take his victims.

"We're here. Hop to it, you two!"

Ace huffed and exited the vehicle so he could help Luffy out, somewhat regretting his decision to trust Sabo. Lu attached himself to Ace the second he was picked up. The boy's small arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and his eyes peeked over his shoulder, watching his back.

Bun took his position on Ace's other shoulder (uncomfortably close to the still throbbing wound where the rabbit had bitten him earlier).

Sabo walked right up to the door, gracefully stepping over the short barbed-wire garden fence like it was nothing. He knocked loudly while calling,

"OI, IT'S SABO!" There was no reply. Sabo clicked his tongue and knocked again, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, AND I'M NOT LEAVING 'TILL YOU LET US IN!" After about five minutes of continuous knocking (and kicking), something made a noise.

Ace shivered at the sound of someone walking on the creaking floorboards towards the door. Since the windows were all shuttered, there was no way to tell where the person or what they looked like. Luffy turned himself around and stared at the cabin with big eyes as locks were undone and the wooden door finally opened.

"Why must you always damage my property?" The shadowy person asked, voice monotone.

"Because you take forever." Sabo said dismissively, "We're in a hurry."

Ace held Lu closer as the veiled person stepped out of the door to stare at the brothers. The stranger had long blonde hair and strange tattoos on his face in place of eyebrows. His eyes widened slightly when they landed on Luffy.

"Come inside. Now."

* * *

Luffy held tightly to Ace's shirt as they were quickly ushered inside the dark cabin. It was almost pitch black with just a single candle illuminating the old fireplace. Thankfully, the new guy went around and lit a bunch more (including the fireplace itself), giving them more light.

As he examined the stranger, Luffy felt similarly to when he'd first met Sabo…like he knew him from somewhere.

"So…who're you?" Ace asked, looking suspiciously at the fur laden couch. The long-haired man sighed and sat down in front of the fireplace, so his figure was outlined in flame.

"My name is Basil Hawkins."

"He's Luffy's assigned Boogey Man." Sabo finished after latching the door tightly, "I'm sure you know where we're headed." Hawkins hummed and interlaced his fingers before slowly nodding. Luffy shivered a bit as the man's red eyes fixed their gaze on him.

"Yes…though I'm not sure it was a good idea to bring him here, not with the Nightmares still hunting him. In this atmosphere, they will gain power."

"Gain power? What do you mean?" Ace put in, holding him tighter. Before Hawkins could open his mouth, Sabo interjected with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Oh, that's because this cabin is near a graveyard. Don't worry, with both Hawkins and I here, we should be fine." Ace paled and didn't seem convinced. Placing Luffy (and Bun) gently on the couch, his big brother stalked up to Sabo and pulled his cheeks violently.

"I think you and I need to have a chat about what defines 'safe house'."

"B-But…this isn't-"

While the two argued, Hawkins stood and moved to sit across from him on the coffee table. Luffy swallowed instinctively when those red eyes met his again. Unlike Sabo who exuded warmth in rays, this man was almost emotionless and felt cold. It made him want to curl up into the couch and disappear…or perhaps sleep…

He yawned and his vision began to blur. Why was it that now of all times he wanted…to sleep…? Sabo and Ace's voices disappeared as his eyes closed and he barely processed Hawkins' chilled fingers rest on his cheek.

"Hawkins, _NO_!" Luffy jolted awake, his heart beating fast as he was startled back into reality. He wasn't sitting anymore but was lying on the couch with Bun jumping up and down on his chest. Beside him, Hawkins withdrew his hand, face emotionless.

Sabo growled and lifted his pole up to the Boogey Man's chest.

"I thought you'd have more self-control than this, I'm disappointed."

"He needed rest."

"Now is not the time." Sabo shot back, eyes ablaze with golden flecks, "You know as well as I that we need to deliver Luffy safely to Cirque Fantasia or risk him falling into the wrong hands." Luffy sat up and mouthed the strange word the Sandman stated, liking the way it sounded. Was that the safe house?

Hawkins sighed, eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance.

"It is not often that _I_ , a Boogey Man, get to lull a child to sleep." The long-haired man looked back at Luffy somewhat longingly, "Forgive me for wanting to try it with my charge at least once."

They sat in silence for a moment, Sabo flinching a bit at the other's retort. Luffy, for his part, actually felt somewhat rested though he was pretty sure he'd only gotten a few minutes of sleep. In his lap, Bun tilted his head and looked between them, paw tapping on his leg anxiously.

"I hate to interrupt…" Ace said, voice low, "but does anyone else hear that?" Luffy sat up farther on the couch and listened hard, hearing only the crackling of the fire. But then, _something_. A quiet creaking of wood coming from what he assumed was Hawkins' bedroom.

Someone, or something was there.

Sabo brandished his pole, only for Hawkins to push it down with his hand.

"Don't worry, it's a friend." The Boogey Man stood and moved to the closed door, opening it slowly. Luffy perched on the couch cushion so he could watch the man with Bun now nestled in his hair. Surprisingly, Hawkins stooped down and picked something up, something that was now squirming in his hand.

"Do NOT manhandle me, Hawkins-ya!" It demanded, voice a bit squeaky, but familiar. Luffy blinked as Hawkins huffed and brought it over to the coffee table where he dropped it with a plop.

"Apologies."

The tiny thing grumbled curses and stood to its feet, prompting Luffy, Ace, and Sabo to lean in curiously. It looked almost like a cartoon character with stubby legs and a body covered in bandages. There wasn't much skin exposed, but what was visible was somewhat tanned and laden with stiches. On its head was a tuft of raven hair that drew Luffy's attention to his golden eyes.

Luffy thought that it was kind of cute with its slightly plump belly and limbs…though that might be because of how many bandages it was wrapped up in. Suddenly, Sabo's eyes lit up in recognition.

"T-Trafalgar?" Sabo whispered, voice full of shock, "What the hell happened to you!?"

"Ah, Sabo-ya." The little guy replied, "It's been a while."

"That's beside the point! Why do you look like a-a _gerbil_!"

"I resent that." Luffy tilted his head as he processed the name. He…knew this monster…

It finally came to him when Bun hopped up to it and nudged it playfully, knocking it down on its butt.

"Torao?" The now tiny mummy-like zombie looked up from his cursing of Bun and met his gaze. Now that he got a good look at him, it was definitely Torao, the strange almost one-armed zombie who'd patched him up last year at the Monster Fair. His eyes narrowed.

"Luffy-ya? What are you…why have you brought him here!?" The zombie exclaimed, turning to face Ace and Sabo, "He's not safe! You should have taken him directly to Cirque Fantasia!"

"We needed reinforcements." Sabo defended, "A demon almost got away with Luffy and I used up most of my power getting rid of it. Therefore…"

"-you need me." Hawkins finished as he clenched and unclenched his hands that lay in his lap. Torao huffed and brought a stumpy hand up to his chin in thought.

"I suppose that makes sense, but we should go soon before more show up. Teach has monsters everywhere looking for Luffy-ya."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been fighting them off at the barrier for a few months now." Torao stated while subtly putting his limbs on his hips and puffing out his chest a little, "Unfortunately, I couldn't contain them all…and one of them had the annoying power to turn me into _this_.' He motioned to the entirety of his body.

"I-I see…"

Unable to control himself any longer, Luffy reached over and poked Torao right in the belly, giggling when the zombie fell over with a squeak. Bun joined in and began to roll him around the coffee table, earning some interesting curses from their tiny friend.

When his body got to the end of the table, Ace grabbed him firmly in his fist and brought him to his face.

"Oi, watch your language sausage-roll, my little brother doesn't need to hear that." Torao paled a bit but wasted no time beating his stubs against Ace's hand in rebellion, squealing that he was a zombie warrior _dammit_ and wouldn't be told what to do.

Luffy laughed at the two, finally starting to feel safe in the dark little cabin. That is, until his mark started to glow again. Hawkins was the first to notice and immediately stood up.

"I believe it's time to take our leave."

They wasted no time gathering up their things and heading out the back door into the woods with Luffy in Ace's arms. Bun rested on his right shoulder and Torao held onto his neck on the left. Hawkins led the way as he could apparently see much better in the dark than they could.

Luffy whirled around as something roared behind them at the cabin. It sounded _angry_.

"…was that-"

"Damn," Sabo cursed, picking up the pace, "they brought an orc."

Hawkins clicked his tongue and grasped the hilt of his sword, a weapon he'd grabbed just before they'd started running.

"Trafalgar, make yourself useful and guide us using the boy's mark." The zombie on his shoulder was already on it and transferred himself to Luffy's forearm.

"You don't have to tell me!" He placed a bandaged limb onto the mark, making it glow brighter, "Go left!" Luffy held on tightly as they continued to run. Behind them, something was crashing through the undergrowth, getting closer every second.

Finally, they excited the forest and crashed into a clearing with a large rock in the center.

"That's it!" Torao called, tapping Luffy's arm, "The barrier!" Ace looked quizzically at the rock while Sabo worked to catch his breath.

"It's already moved so far out…"

Before they could take another step, a massive monster followed them out of the forest and skidded to a halt in front of them, blocking their path to the boulder. Luffy whimpered softly at the terrifying creature, all muscle and bulging tusks.

Hawkins and Sabo took positions in front of them while Torao and Bun placed themselves on Ace's arm, bristling. The beast roared at them but didn't charge. That's when Luffy noticed that something was _riding_ on it, a clawed hand holding tightly to reigns attached to the monster's tusks.

"You Fair-goers sure can run, can't ya?" The muscled monster taunted, "What's wrong, scared?" Luffy curled into Ace's chest as he examined the new threat. Much like the demon that had attacked him in his room, this being was almost transparent with only one arm and a leg fully in their world.

"Burgess…" Torao hissed, "How the hell did he find us so fast!?"

"…that's probably because I banished Laffite…" Sabo whispered back, pole held out in front of him, "That bastard returned to his body and informed Teach of where we were. Orcs are practically blood-hounds, I imagine it wasn't difficult to track us down."

"Now…I'll make this simple." The new-comer sneered, "Hand over the kid, and I'll make your deaths swift." Immediately, Hawkins drew his sword and pointed it at the orc-rider.

"Do not flatter yourself, death-bringer. Even astride such a beast, you cannot so much as touch us, let alone take Luffy." Though his expression remained neutral, it was clear the long-haired man was taunting Burgess.

"W-What…" The monster snarled, teeth grinding together in anger, "You-"

"Have you forgotten what happened to your comrade?" Hawkins interrupted, "Frankly, I am beginning to question Teach's choices in subordinates…it is so hard to find good _help_ these days."

 _That_ really pissed the other off.

With a screech, the monster kicked the orc into action, sending it hurtling towards them. Luffy, though frightened, didn't hide his face, completely mesmerized. Hawkins was _changing_. His human looks faded away and his body elongated, becoming what looked like straw. When completely transformed, his Boogey Man appeared like a giant doll with red eyes and gnashing teeth.

The ground shook when they clashed, Hawkins trapping the beast's fist inside his strange new body.

"Let's go!" Sabo called, bringing Ace and Luffy back to their senses. Torao and Bun held on tightly as his big brother sprinted around the fight towards the rock. When they arrived, Sabo tapped a sequence onto the stone, making it glow with a pretty pattern.

"Where do you think you're going?" Suddenly, something hit Ace in the back, sending Luffy and his passengers to the ground. The orc's rider had tackled his brother and was now on top of him. Though he only had one arm and a leg, it was enough to give Ace some trouble.

"Get off!" Ace hissed, trying to pry Burgess' hand off his throat. Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of his big brother wheezing. He had to do something!

"Bun, Torao! W-We gotta-" His little friends apparently had the same idea as they charged forward. The black and blue rabbit sunk its teeth into the monster's arm and Torao landed on its hand to bend one of its fingers back, snapping the bone.

Burgress bellowed in pain and released Ace who quickly scrambled back.

"It's open!" Sabo interrupted, now standing in front of a glowing stone, "Move!" Ace leapt to his feet and scooped up Luffy, Bun, and Torao while Hawkins threw off the orc and slithered forward. He squeezed his eyes shut as they rushed through the barrier, white light blinding them.

Luffy only had his eyes closed for a few seconds, and when he opened them, they were still in a forest, but no rock or orc was in sight. Looking around, he exhaled sharply, happy everyone had made it through.

"Everyone okay?" Sabo asked while leaning over to examine Luffy. Ace huffed and nodded together with Torao and Bun who simply shook himself free of twigs and blood. However, a groan of pain from Hawkins who was still on the ground prompted Luffy to wriggle out of Ace's arms and rush over to his Boogey Man.

Hawkins was back in his human-like form, but had gashes running down his front.

"Y-You're hurt…" Luffy whimpered, shakily putting a hand on the blonde monster's shoulder, "Ace, he's bleeding." His big brother kneeled behind him so he could get a look at the wound and physically winced.

"That's…not good, and I don't have my supplies with me."

Torao trotted up to examine Hawkins and appeared equally grim.

"I can give him basic first aid, but it won't be enough…"

"We can get him proper medical attention once we arrive at our destination." Sabo said firmly, reaching down to pull the now unconscious Hawkins into his arms, "Burgess saw us pass through the barrier, so Teach will know our location soon enough…and this time, _complete_ monsters will come." Ace stood, a frown on his face.

"I thought you said Lu could pass through the barrier? Why did it take so long to open?"

"That's true, but Luffy would have come through on his own, without us." Sabo explained, "I wasn't sure what to expect on this side, so I didn't want to send him first, just in case."

At that, they fell into a tense silence. Sabo led the way through the woods with Luffy and the others behind him. Torao had moved from his shoulder to rest on Hawkins' body, using his nubs for hands to pull make-shift bandages tighter as they walked. The little boy looked around expectantly, wondering if he would see anything he recognized. Eventually, they reached a cliff that overlooked the forest that seemed to stretch for miles.

The Sandman pointed off in the distance where a single light could be seen.

"That's our destination, Cirque Fantasia. There are people there that will help us."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Ace asked, frowning at the distance, "It's not exactly close." Sabo chuckled softly as he readjusted Hawkins' body.

"It only appears that way, Mr. Portgas. Please, follow me."

Luffy took his brother's hand as they made their way down cliff and into the dark thicket of the wood. He tightened his grip when the darkness clung to them and nearly took his sight completely. But just before it became truly suffocating, a soft light came from his shoulder.

Luffy looked down in wonder at Bun who's blue ears and tail were glowing with a soft and welcome light.

"Woah…when'd you learn how to do that?"

"I imagine his body is reacting because this area is where he's from." Sabo explained without stopping, "If I am correct, your 'Bun' is a Twinwood Hare, a unique creature born of shadow and fairy dust. You are very special to have been chosen to be his handler."

Luffy grinned in awe and took the small bunny in his hands. Bun stood tall on his paws and thrummed proudly with a slightly puffed up chest, making the human boy laugh. Behind him, Ace ruffled his hair and flicked Bun over the ears.

"Figures. Make sure you get us through safely!" The rabbit huffed and leapt down onto the ground, causing the nearby plants to open and release an azure light, much like the animal himself.

They all followed Bun through the wood, careful to not leave the path. According to Sabo, he would've been able to lead them through just easily, but Luffy wasn't so sure. He suspected the Sandman chose this road _because_ they had Bun with them.

Only about ten minutes later, they emerged from the trees directly in front of a massive circus tent that glowed a pretty orange. Luffy and Ace examined it with slack jaws while the others hurried forward. The brothers snapped out of their amazement when Torao called for them, already halfway into the tent.

The entrance was guarded by two satyrs, just like Usopp but much bigger and scarier. They both watched Luffy closely as he entered, hefting their spears so they could pass.

Though the outside of the tent was very circus-like, the inside had been transformed into something like a war room with lots of weapons and many monsters slaving over anvils. The second they stepped inside, nearly every eye focused straight on Luffy. He looked down; a bit uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving.

"You made it! Thank the stars." A voice greeted, sending everyone else back to work. Luffy blinked in recognition when a red-haired man approached. He'd met this monster at the Monster Fair! Though it had been brief, he remembered liking him very much.

"Just barely." Sabo explained, passing Hawkins off to a large lady in a cloak, "Thanks, he fought hard…please, treat him." The hooded monster nodded and hurried away, taking the injured Boogey Man with her.

Luffy hoped he would be okay.

"Everyone, this is Shanks." Sabo introduced, motioning to the red-haired monster, "He's been heading up the resistance against Teach in Master Katakuri's absence." Shanks smiled thinly and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, Luffy…you remember me?"

"Yeah, you ran that booth Zoro and Sanji liked!" He replied, taking the man's larger hand and shaking it like Ace taught him. A year ago, he hadn't taken the time to examine Shanks, but now it was clear that he was some sort of scaly monster with very sharp teeth.

"Yes, that was quite fun, wasn't it!" Luffy nodded.

"Sure was, but…um…do you know where they are? My friends?" At that, everyone's mood in the room seemed to darken, making Luffy's small grin drop. Had something happened to his friends?

"Follow me. There are people I want you to meet and we have much to discuss."

* * *

Ace quietly escorted his baby brother further into the tent, eyes darting around in an attempt to take everything in. There were _so many monsters_. Though Sabo seemed to trust these people, could he guarantee they wouldn't attack? The red-haired one, Shanks, led the way into a back room framed with cloth.

Inside there was a smaller group of monsters who all stood at their appearance. They greeted Sabo and the chibi-zombie warmly before standing back to stare at him, Lu, and Bun.

"Let's start with introductions, shall we?" Shanks said, breaking the awkward silence, "Ace, Luffy, on your left we have Yasopp, Bellemere, and Nojiko." Deciding not to question how the monster knew his name (because apparently _everyone_ knew who he was), he nodded politely to the middle-aged satyr and two women with matching pointy hats.

"On your right, we have Dracule Mihawk and Lady Reiju." Ace shivered under the gaze of the golden-eyed monster while Luffy chirped a quick 'hi' to the vampire decked out in pink, "Everyone I've just introduced is family to one of your friends, Luffy."

The little boy's eyes lit up and he smiled, but only briefly.

"Shanks…a-are my friends…okay?" The kid sniffled and Bun hopped over to nuzzle his neck, "Cause normally, when parents come, that means something bad happened, right?"

"You haven't told him?" The golden-eyed wolfman questioned, making Shanks sigh and run a scaled hand through his hair.

"I'm getting to it. Luffy, you may want to sit down for this." At his bidding, everyone took a seat either on the ground or on one of the wooden boxes around the edges of the make-shift room. "Sabo told you what happened at the Fair, correct?"

Luffy nodded while situating himself comfortably in Ace's waiting lap.

"Well…I don't want to confuse you too much, so here's the short version. Teach used a forbidden spell on Katakuri, one based in dark magic. It split up his soul and body, sealing them inside two separate crystals." Ace frowned, trying to picture how that could possibly work in his head. "To keep us from reviving him, Teach threw the crystals into the Dreamer's Abyss, which is essentially a black hole for everything but dreams."

Ace could tell Lu was confused by the way his brow was scrunching up, but Shanks continued regardless.

"That day at the Fair, when Teach unleashed his spell…it was also graduation day for our young monsters." Ace's eyes widened in realization of where this was going. "Luffy, your friends and their teacher were caught up in the magic and sealed into the crystals along with Katakuri. Currently, they're all trapped in the Dreamer's Abyss."

Everyone looked down at Luffy as he processed what Shanks told him. The little boy bit his lip and stared down at his lap but didn't cry. Running a soothing hand through his brother's hair, Ace voiced the question he assumed was also on Lu's mind.

"Is there a way to rescue them…to get everyone back?"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" The satyr, Yasopp, exclaimed, "Tell 'em the plan, Boss!"

"Yes, yes calm down." Shanks chided with a smirk, "We do, actually, have a plan, and it has to do with why I sent Sabo to retrieve you, Luffy." The little boy looked up when he was addressed, still appearing on the brink of tears.

"Naturally, we wanted to keep you safe and out of Teach's grasp, but we also need a human, preferably a child, to dream us up a landscape for the Abyss."

Okay, now Ace was lost. What the hell did that mean?

"Allow me to explain." Sabo said, stepping forward, "Normally, the Abyss is just that, _nothingness_. However, with my abilities and Lu's dreams, we can hypothetically create a space where we can actually exist and hopefully rescue everyone trapped inside the crystals." Luffy wiped his eyes and stood up off Ace's lap.

"S-So…I can see my friends again?"

"That's right." Shanks added, now smiling. Ace, for his part, was still stuck on the word 'hypothetical'.

"Is this dangerous? Tell me you've done this before." At his question, everyone looked away and twiddled their thumbs.

"W-Well…it should work, in theory." The younger witch-lady stated, "We've tested it a few times with positive results." Ace was not convinced. These monsters wanted to send Luffy into what was essentially a black hole with nothing but a 'theory' to back them up. Absolutely not!

Before he could get into a full-blown argument with them, Sabo cleared his throat.

" _Ace_ , it'll work. Besides, Luffy won't be going in alone." The sandman came to stand beside the little boy, "Naturally, I'll be going with him."

"Me too." Chibi-Law squeaked, coming to stand in front of Luffy with tiny nubs on his hips, "You'll need a doctor." Ace watched with a gaping mouth as Bun hopped around in circles, as if to say he was going to protect Lu as well. Shanks chuckled and stood up to address the group.

"Ultimately, the decision to go rests with Luffy." He turned to speak to the child directly, "Well, what do you say, kid?" The tension was high in the room as Luffy considered it, but only for a second. The next thing everyone knew, they were staring at a genuine (and quite adorable) grin from the small boy, so big it forced his eyes to close.

"Let's do it! I wanna go rescue my friends and Mr. Kuri!"


	4. The Nightmare Before Christmas - Part 3

_**Author's Note:**_ After a few extra days, Part 3 is finally done! I'm so sorry for being late, but this turned into one monster of a chapter (pun _intended_ lol). It's over 12,000 words of adventure, fluff, humor, and everything in between. It'll bring The Monster Fair sequel to an end. I hope you all enjoy it!

To VampireApple: Aw thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! This has been a very fun story to write XD I love mini-Law and poor Ace indeed lol. Thank you for leaving such sweets reviews and I hope you enjoy the last part!

To yukino76: Yes, go Luffy!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Violence/death**

 **\- Fluff/humor**

 **\- Body possession**

 **- _The Nutcracker_ ****themes**

 **\- Battles**

 **\- Emotional turmoil**

 **Merry Christmas and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

* * *

In the hours after arriving at the large circus tent, Luffy and Ace were ushered around under constant guard. While some monsters worked to "open" the Dreamer's Abyss, others geared up with weapons and armor.

Ace watched in awe as a centaur picked up a massive battle axe and road off towards forest's edge.

"It won't be much longer." Shanks informed them, appearing after a short absence through the back of the tent, "While you're all in the Abyss, we'll hold down the fort here."

"The troll…will he come?"

"Yes…" The red-haired monster affirmed with a slight snarl, "He will come, I guarantee it. Which is why we're all going to make sure he doesn't step foot inside the tent. We will protect your bodies with our own-"

"Wait, wait, wait…what!?" Ace stuttered, "What do you mean our _bodies_?" Shanks blinked before giving him a sheepish grin.

"Oh, well that's because only your souls can enter the Abyss, not your bodies. Don't worry, they should return to you with no trouble."

Ace felt his face twitch slightly in irritation. There were so many 'ifs' and 'shoulds' about this whole thing. What if something went wrong and they couldn't return to their bodies or if they _died_ in this other world? He'd only just figured out that monsters were real and now he was getting ready to fight for the sake of both their worlds.

…but mostly his brother. He'd do whatever it took to make sure his little Lu was safe.

Currently, the small boy was being skillfully distracted from the grief and danger of their mission by the monster named "Yasopp" who was showing him some interesting gadgets from his bag.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Shanks said quietly, bringing him back to their conversation, "How are you dealing with all this? It must be quite shocking."

"I'm…okay." He affirmed while shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "On one hand, I'm ecstatic Lu hasn't been hallucinating any of this, but also worried that it might be putting him in danger." Shanks nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand how you feel, it would be a lot for anyone to take in. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Ace considered this for a moment, thinking back to the centaur and his axe.

"Actually…there is something."

* * *

Luffy gulped at the sight of a deep, dark hole that now floated in the air before them. Shanks and the others had erected an extra room in the tent that he knew for a fact was completely surrounded by armed guards inside and out. There were some blankets and pillows on the ground where their bodies would be laid once they'd entered the dreaming place, which honestly made Luffy feel even more nervous.

Would it hurt to separate from his body?

"Are you all right, Luffy-ya?" Torao questioned from his place on his left shoulder, opposite Bun who occupied his right. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. This was all for his friends and Mr. Kuri who'd been so kind to him.

If it was for his friends, he couldn't be scared! Plus, Ace and Sabo were going with him on this adventure.

"Shishishi, I'm good." Luffy assured the worried mini-zombie, "Just…hungry, that's all." Torao gave him a knowing look but didn't press.

After what felt like forever, Ace arrived with Shanks. The little boy's eyes widened at the sight of a fairly large axe strapped to his big brother's back.

"Wow, that's so cool!" He fawned, reaching up to try and touch it with his fingers. Ace smiled at him but pushed his hands away.

"Easy, Lu, it's sharp."

"Prepared are we, Mr. Portgas?" Sabo commented with a gleam in his eye. The Sandman looked refreshed and had his pole ready to go. Ace smirked.

"Damn right."

"All right, here's how this is going to work." Shanks explained, drawing everyone's attention, "One touch inside the Abyss, and your souls will be drawn inside. Once separated from your bodies, Sabo will tap into Luffy's dreams to create a landscape where you can exist for a time. There isn't necessarily a limit to how long you can be there, but keep in mind we'll be fighting hard on this end, so we'd really appreciate it if you hurried."

Luffy looked up when Ace put a reassuring hand on his hair and tousled it slightly. He was so glad his big brother was here with him.

"This may be a stupid question…but can Teach and his men follow us inside?" Torao asked while fixing some of his bandages.

"Actually…some of them may already be there." Shanks informed them, face grim, "Though I imagine their souls will take whatever form the landscape requires. In addition, because it's a dream based realm, you may come across people you know, or have met in the past. Don't be drawn in, they are NOT real, just figments drawn from your minds. Focus on the mission at hand."

"Though I hate to bring this up," Ace put in, "what happens should our souls be injured or captured by the enemy."

Shanks sighed and crossed his arms, eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Well…it is possible to capture souls and take them out of the Abyss, and I suppose they could use your souls as leverage for your bodies, but hopefully that won't happen. As for injuries, anything that happens to you inside will be reflected on your bodies, so don't be reckless."

Just as Sabo was about to add something, the tent shook from an impact outside, almost knocking Luffy down. The soldiers around them tensed up and held their weapons tighter.

"They're here!" The golden-eyed wolfman hissed through the fabric walls, "I suggest you hurry and begin."

"And that's your cue!" Shanks said, beckoning them forward, "When you find the crystals, don't break them until you have both in your possession, otherwise you'll end up with a soul that has nowhere to go, or a huge body with nothing in it…at least in Katakuri's case. Though we don't know for sure that everyone else was also separated from their bodies, it's more important to be safe than sorry. When he's whole, Katakuri will be expelled from the Abyss, hopefully with all of you in tow."

Luffy trotted forward with the others in their little group, stopping for a moment to hug Shanks' leg.

"Thanks for all your help!" He chirped, making the monster smile fondly and ruffle his hair.

"Anytime, kiddo. Just…be careful, yeah?"

"We will!"

With that, they all lined up next to each other in a semi-circle around the dark hole. After ascertaining that everyone was ready, Sabo began to count down. They were going to touch the darkness all at the same time.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

Luffy thrust his hand forward and immediately everything went black.

* * *

The second the group touched the swirling darkness that was the Dreamer's Abyss, their bodies went completely limp. Shanks quickly ordered the surrounding guards to catch them and put them on the designated bed rolls.

For some reason, the rabbit familiar was just…gone, which was a bit strange, but he didn't have time to think about it.

He cradled Luffy's small body himself, wanting to personally make sure the human was still breathing. Thankfully, the boy only appeared to be asleep. To those who didn't realize what was going on, it would be impossible to tell his soul was missing.

That is, until he didn't wake up.

"Leave them to us, yoi."

Shanks looked up after gently placing Luffy down to meet the determined gaze of Marco. Though he didn't look it on the outside, the veteran Boogey Man was very strong and a genius at generating emotion (or nightmares as his job description required). Thatch followed him into the room, for once not smiling.

The Sandman was in 'serious mode', something rarely seen in the jovial monster.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Marco replied while making his way over to sit down next to Ace, so he was right next to him, "You need to go command our forces, yoi."

"Don't worry, we won't let anyone lay a hand on them." Thatch added with a mischievous look in his eye. Shanks huffed but nodded.

"Very well, but the guards stay."

"Of course."

"May I ask…why'd you wait? Didn't the two of you want to meet Ace, ya know, officially?" The pair glanced at each other before replying.

"We…haven't decided if we want to meet him face-to-face yet…" Thatch admitted sheepishly, "It might complicate things since he's an adult and not a child anymore…but we'll see." Shanks understood and didn't push the subject anymore.

Sometimes, it was difficult when your cute little charge grew into a man.

Leaving the room in their care, Shanks strode through the tent with a hand on his sword. He could feel him… _Teach_ was out there somewhere. So, focused on the auras outside, he almost knocked Hawkins to the ground.

"Ah, are you all right-"

"Please." The Boogey Man interrupted, almost with a hint of emotion that made Shanks stop and really focus on him, "Allow me to protect Luffy."

"You should be resting."

"How can I rest when my human charge is fighting!" Hawkins hissed; frustration evident in his eyes. He'd been bandaged up but was still incredibly pale. It would be foolhardy to allow him out of the tent.

And yet…he knew how protective guardians were of their humans. The monster would fight regardless of his decision.

"Go join Marco and Thatch. I'm sure Luffy would appreciate your presence." The Boogey Man's lip twitched but he bowed nonetheless, humbly acquiescing to the order.

"Thank you. I will protect his body with my life."

Shanks watched the monster limp away, before turning his attention back to the fight already happening outside. Teach would do whatever he could to breach their defenses and take the bodies in their possession…or at least Luffy's, he'd probably kill (or eat) the others, leaving their souls to wander in the Abyss forever.

That _could not_ happen.

They would protect the tent, Cirque Fantasia, until they could no longer lift a sword. They needed only hold out until Katakuri was released…

Then, it would be over in an instant.

* * *

When Luffy opened his eyes, everything was dark. He blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust while he blindly searched for one of his companions. A low thrum alerted him to Bun's presence and a curse to Torao's, both still on his shoulders.

"A-Ace? Sabo?"

"Here, Lu." His big brother groaned, a larger hand finally finding his and squeezing reassuringly, "…I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Please don't." Sabo put in from his right. As they all found each other, Luffy's eyes began to adjust and he quickly noticed they were in a cave of some sort…probably. All he knew was that there was a literal 'light at the end of the tunnel' not too far away.

"Did it work, Sabo-ya?" Torao asked as they all automatically began to move towards the light.

"I believe so…I've been given no indication that it didn't." The group went silent as they cautiously made their way out of the darkness and into the brighter…room? Luffy looked around in awe, trying to take it all in at once.

They appeared to be in a living room of some sort with a large fireplace and even a Christmas tree with many gifts at its base. A look out the window revealed it was snowing outside and also nighttime. The sconces on the wall flickered with a low light and the house (if they truly were in one) was silent except for the crackling of the fire.

The kicker was…the 'cave' they'd exited was actually from underneath a couch as they were all currently only a few inches tall, or less in Bun and Torao's case.

"W-What!?" Ace exclaimed, head darting between them and the massive Christmas tree, "Why are we tiny?"

"I'm…not sure." Sabo answered, lifting his hands up to examine them closely, "How strange…and we're dressed differently too."

At that, Luffy immediately looked down at himself, taking in the comfy white pajamas he was now wearing. They were a bit frilly for his taste, but pretty nice. He wore nothing on his feet. In contrast, Ace and Sabo both wore a fancy uniform like soldiers would wear. The top was bright red with brass buttons down the middle paired with white pants and dark boots.

Ace's axe was thankfully still strapped to his back and a quick glance to the either side revealed that Torao and Bun hadn't changed at all.

"You look like toy soldiers." Luffy observed with a giggle, drawing a huff from Sabo.

"Yes, I suppose we do…the jacket is a bit constricting."

His big brother agreed with Sabo and turned back towards the open space in front of them, eyes narrowing. He examined the tree, gifts, and everything once again, obviously trying to figure out what kind of dream they'd been brought into.

Hopefully not a nightmare.

"Wait a minute…" Ace whispered, looking down at his outfit again, "A huge Christmas tree…toy soldiers…could it be-"

He stopped short when the grandfather clock cooed, startling all of them. Based on the time, it was now midnight. As the bell tolled over and over, Luffy could hear something else…something that sounded a lot like scratching or _scurrying_.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Torao hissed, noticing Ace's somewhat panicked expression.

"Luffy, you really enjoyed the movie Mr. Rayleigh showed you, right?"

"Yeah!" He chirped, smiling at the memory. How could he forget the land of sweets and all the magic that went with it? Ace swallowed hard.

"I think we're in a dream world fashioned after _The Nutcracker_ , which means, we're about to meet some rats."

* * *

Ace quickly scooped Luffy up into his arms and looked around for somewhere that could be easily defended. Of course, his little brother had to dream up a world with _rats_ of all things. Hopefully they would find the two crystals quickly and get the hell out of there.

At their current size, the trilling of the grandfather clock reverberated through them violently, making their smaller members cover their ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

"P-Portgas-ya, over there!" Law exclaimed; his tiny body contorted over his knees. The tiny zombie was pointing to a table next to a rocking chair that was near the fireplace, where many potential weapons or barricades resided.

"Good eye!" Sabo added, taking the lead as they rushed over. Seconds after they arrived and not long after Luffy was placed on the floor, the clock stopped. Everyone tensed up as silence descended once again.

That is, until thunder sounded from outside, making Luffy jump and cry out in fear. As Bun and Law comforted the shaking kid, Ace and Sabo watched the shadows carefully as they began to move, and a drum started a repetitive rhythm.

The drumming came from behind them while the moving shadows were in front of them.

"Mr. Portgas, if I recall," Sabo whispered, hand closing around his staff, "there was an army that aided the main heroine during the battle with the rats."

"Yeah…one of toy soldiers."

Just as he said that, plastic soldiers began to appear behind them, marching in an organized line with their muskets pointed towards the sky. Around the Christmas tree, boxes burst open as more appeared, all making their way towards them.

Ace immediately pulled Luffy behind him and went back to back with Sabo, so the small boy was smushed between them. Just because the soldiers were on the good side in the ballet, didn't necessarily mean they would help them here.

When the army successfully gathered around them, they suddenly stopped and just…stared. It was honestly a bit creepy.

"Sirs, I'm glad to see you have finally arrived." A deep voice said, bringing the drumming to a stop. Ace's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of a tall and broad soldier…thing…that was currently walking towards them. It was larger than the others and didn't appear as human as the rest.

When it stepped into the light given off by the fireplace, Luffy gasped, just barely beating Ace to it. There, in all his glory, was Officer Smoker. Though, he looked a bit different from the last time they saw him. The man was dressed in a red uniform, similar to Ace, Sabo, and the toys behind him, but his jacket was slightly different and, most shocking of all, were his white rabbit ears that stood tall on his head of white hair.

"Smokey, you're here!" Luffy chirped, wasting no time in running forward and hugging the man-rabbit's leg. Smoker looked down at the small boy with a neutral expression and simply put a gloved hand on Luffy's hair.

"I'm glad to see the child is safe, but the rats will no doubt start their attack soon. What are your orders, Sirs?"

Ace didn't respond, still shocked to see Smoker in such interesting clothes…and the _ears_ , what was with the ears! The officer he knew would never be caught dead in such attire! He recalled Shanks telling them that some beings in this dream world would appear as people they knew, but bunny-Smoker was truly unexpected.

"…apologies, but we are your commanders?" Sabo interjected smoothly, motioning to himself and Ace. Smoker nodded and took a knee, prompting the entire army to kneel with him.

"Yes, we are at your disposal, my princes…my Nutcrackers."

* * *

Luffy watched in awe as Smokey knelt before his brother and Sabo. They were Nutcrackers!? How awesome! On his shoulder, Bun stood up on his hind paws, obviously interested in the rabbit Smokey appeared to be.

"Well that's convenient." Torao mumbled to himself, leaning against Luffy's neck, "Now we have an army made of plastic and a bunny officer… _great_."

The small boy giggled at the zombie's comment and padded back over to Ace who's jaw had fallen open. Sabo appeared shocked as well and was currently trying to convince Smokey to stand up. Before Luffy could say anything, however, lightning cracked yet again, revealing some beady red eyes on the other side of the room.

He immediately whimpered and pulled himself flush to Ace's leg.

"A-Ace…look." His big brother whipped around and followed his finger, jaw settling back into its proper place.

"They're here." Smokey growled, finally standing up, "The Rat King will be leading them. Your orders, Sirs?" Ace and Sabo glanced to each other and nodded, apparently over their initial shock. After brandishing their own weapons, the Sandman turned to the army and raised his staff high.

"We fight! But know this, your main objective is to protect Luffy at all costs, understand?" The soldiers held their weapons high in agreement, making the little boy feel a bit better. There were so many of them, surely, they'd be safe.

"Aw, how adorable…" A voice sneered from across the room. Luffy turned and tightened his grip on Ace's pants at the large shadow that was now displayed on the wall. It appeared to be a rat…one with a crown. "…and what's this, our target-"

"ABOUT FACE! GET IN FORMATION!" Smokey interrupted, making the shadow scoff in disbelief.

"Oi, don't interrupt-"

"FORWARD MARCH-"

"SHUT IT, RABBIT! You're ruining my flashy entrance!" The shadow exclaimed, stomping his foot in an apparent tantrum. "I can't believe this…the nerve of some people. Cut the lights, Mohji, and get everybody out there!" At his exclamation, the rat army appeared, coming out of the shadows like wraiths…really strange looking wraiths.

Luffy tilted his head confusion at their outfits: bright, colorful, and kind of gaudy.

The army was quite large, and full of interesting rats, both big and small. As they gathered, their soldiers formed a line in front of them and aimed their muskets at the cackling creatures, beady eyes glinting in the firelight.

Lastly, the one Luffy assumed was the King leapt down in a flourish, flanked by his officers. He laughed menacingly, tail swishing behind him.

"Tremble in fear as you witness the greatness of Buggy, kidnapping extraordinaire!"

Nobody said anything as he threw his arms up in the air…a cough from one of his own men breaking the awkward silence.

"Who?" Sabo asked, "I've never heard of you…"

"Maybe he's one of Teach's new lackeys." Torao put in, shrugging. The Rat King trembled in anger and snorted as he looked up, revealing a massive (and kind of funny looking) red nose.

"Y-You've never heard of me? That's ridiculous, I'm infamous throughout the realm!" Luffy pulled on Ace's pants to get his attention.

"Ne…why is his nose so big and red?"

The room went completely silent at that, Buggy's men all taking a step back in horror. The Rat King grit his teeth and clenched a fist, bringing it up to his face.

"What was that _brat_? Who has a big, red nose!?" He stomped his feet again, "You're lucky you're worth so much or I'd beat you to a pulp myself!" At his furious screech, his men readied their weapons and licked their chops, obviously ready for a fight. "Destroy them! The only one we need alive is the brat, so let loose!"

When they charged, their toy soldiers moved forward systematically, holding the line strong and moving it away from Luffy's group. Just before the two armies clashed, the little boy's eyes that had been stuck on the Rat King's nose, moved just a bit higher to his gilded crown.

There, right in the center of the gold, was a glowing green crystal.

* * *

Ace held his axe tightly, the sound of battle echoing in his ear. This was admittedly a very strange battle, but he'd do anything, _fight_ anything, to make sure his baby brother was safe. Sabo quickly joined Smoker on the front lines while he stayed back with a group of toys to protect Lu.

"-ce, Ace!" He jumped as his name was called and he looked down at his brother. Luffy was pulled desperately on his pants and pointing at something. "Look, his crown!"

At his brother's begging, he focused on the Rat King, Buggy's, crown. At first glance, it was just that, a bejeweled headpiece, that is, until he saw the glowing crystal embedded in the front. Based on the way it pulsed, that had to be the first of the two.

If they could take it, they'd be one step closer to getting out of this dream world.

Reading his thoughts, Law stood tall alongside Bun.

"Go, Portgas-ya, we'll protect your brother."

Deciding his baby brother was in good hands (and paws), Ace nodded and gently detached Luffy from his leg. Thankfully, two of the toy soldiers came up and stood on either side of the small boy, weapons at the ready.

Turning back towards the battle, Ace propped his axe against the table leg so he could tie his hair back in a loose ponytail. He would need to be stealthy so he could take the rat by surprise. Luckily, Buggy appeared to be easily provoked and was fighting his way straight towards Sabo.

The Sandman was holding his own fairly easily, knocking rats up the head and even smashing them into the floor. He was a force of nature; one Ace was grateful was on their side.

Steeling himself (and retrieving his axe), he began to push his way through the soldiers towards the rat army. As he skirted around fights, he kept a close eye on Sabo as he was finally approached by the King himself.

Smoker, for his part, had immediately noticed Ace's movements and began to quietly move his troops around to cover for him.

"Sandman…" Buggy growled as he and Sabo began to circle each other, "your kind is so obnoxious, still following the old laws."

"The old laws are there for a reason."

They both darted forward, clashed for a moment, and then leapt nimbly back to continue their odd dance. Buggy cackled darkly.

"You can't protect the brat, especially not in here."

"Watch me." Sabo retorted, leaping up and landing a hit on the rat's face. As Buggy's eyes closed in pain, the Sandman met Ace's gaze for a moment, letting him know that he would assist him in any way he could.

Blocked from sight by toy soldiers, he carefully snuck up on the Rat King, axe held tightly in his hand. He didn't want to kill him…he was a firefighter, someone who protected life, not someone who took it.

So, the second he saw an opening, Ace leapt onto Buggy's back and wrapped the handle of his axe around his neck. As expected, the rat screeched and cursed, scratching at him in an attempt to get him off. He winced as the nails cut into the flesh of his arms, but thankfully Sabo didn't take long.

Using his staff, the Sandman expertly removed the crown.

However, before Ace could celebrate, he was torn off Buggy and thrown painfully to the ground. Sabo, distracted by his sudden removal, was tackled by a nearby rat, causing the crown to fly up into the air before clinking off the ground and rolling towards the fireplace.

"Why you…" Buggy growled, coughing as he caught his breath. He glowered at Ace for a moment but turned his attention back to the crown that had rolled to a stop right in front of the fireplace mantle. "Cabaji, get my crown, NOW!"

"Aye, Boss." A rat on a unicycle replied, swiftly peddling his way over towards the fireplace. Buggy attempted to follow but fell flat on his face when Ace tackled his legs. He huffed, definitely bruised, but not out of the fight yet.

Sabo used the opportunity to sprint after the cycling rat.

"Let go, human!" Buggy demanded, kicking and clawing at him, "That crown is my flashiest piece of jewelry that Teach gave me to guard! You can't have it!"

"All the more reason to take it!" Ace hissed in response, grunting as he was cut on the cheek. That crystal held multiple souls and they wouldn't be leaving without it!

Suddenly, a fearful squeak drew his attention to the fireplace and his eyes widened. There, holding the crown tightly to his chest, was Luffy. Law and Bun were in front of him, snarling at the encroaching rat who was smirking.

"Lu, what're you doing, RUN!" Ace screamed, receiving nothing but a tremble from his brother. He took a step back, only for his back to hit the mantle, effectively trapping him. Why had he come out from the protective circle he'd left him in!?

Though Sabo was rushing towards them, it was obvious he wouldn't make it in time. Underneath him, Buggy laughed out loud.

"That's right, Cabaji, grab the kid! With him as our hostage, they won't be able to do anything!"

Luffy's bottom lip trembled as he shrunk away from the clawed hands that reached for him, until he suddenly straightened with a look of surprise on his face. The little boy looked down at the crown in his hands in confusion before his expression morphed to one of determination.

Just before the rat could grab him, Luffy smashed the large green jewel on the floor, shattering it into multiple pieces.

At that, the whole battle stopped, and everyone watched as mist flowed from the shards. Beside Luffy, the mist formed into several bodies that lay unmoving on the floor while the other half funneled itself into something not far from his brother's foot.

Ace swallowed, unsure of what happened. Shanks had warned them that if they broke a crystal prematurely, the Fair Lord's soul and/or body would have nowhere to go.

As the bodies began to stir, _something_ slammed into Cabaji, sending him flying into the far wall. Ace blinked and tried to get a better look at what it was, eyes widening when he recognized the now larger and more muscular ball of fluff glowering at the rats around it.

Bun's eyes glowed green for a moment before settling into a terrifying red. Had…the rabbit just sent a rat twice its size all the way across the room!? What the hell!?

The rabbit was now about the size of a small dog and had a strange maroon aura around him.

"Thank you for releasing me, little one." Bun said in a deep, rumbling voice that brought Sabo to a dead stop, "I will be borrowing your familiar's body for the time being, but don't worry, I will return it once I have my own back."

Almost immediately after hearing the rabbit speak, Sabo knelt before him.

"Welcome back, Master Katakuri."

* * *

Luffy worked to catch his breath as the rats around him backpedaled away from Bun…or Mr. Kuri now.

He knew it had been dangerous to go after the crown, but he couldn't let the bad guys have it! However, before the rat could get him, a voice had called to him from the crystal, telling him to smash it and release him.

It had promised to protect him and his friends.

So, he'd let him out, though he hadn't expected Mr. Kuri to take over Bun's now _very muscular_ body. Luffy didn't move his eyes off Bun even when Ace rushed over and began to check him for injuries.

"Lu, you okay? You're not hurt?" Ace asked despite bleeding from cuts all over his arms and face. Luffy shook his head, watching as the possessed rabbit stood tall not far from them. The rats were terrified and some even fled right then and there, retreating into holes in the wall.

"O-Oi, where are you going!" Buggy cried out, attempting to stop his men, "Don't leave without me!"

"I suggest you follow their lead." Mr. Kuri said firmly, making the former Rat King flinch, "I'm not in a pardoning mood."

With that, the rats scurried away with their tails between their legs, leaving the group and the army of toy soldiers, victorious. Sabo stood up once they were gone and padded over to Luffy, taking a moment to ascertain his condition.

"That was reckless." He chided, "You could've been taken!"

"I know…I'm sorry." Luffy mumbled, "But I found Mr. Kuri!"

"Yes…at least his soul. Just please don't do that again, okay?" Luffy could tell that Ace felt the same way, so he nodded, promising to not run off a second time.

Under the watchful eye of Smokey and Mr. Kuri, Luffy trotted over to the three bodies that were starting to wake up. He recognized them right away.

"Ow, ow, ow…what the hell?"

"W-Where are we?"

Luffy's smile grew wide as Sanji, Usopp, and Miss Robin all sat up. After so long, he could finally see his monster friends again. They hadn't changed much even though over a year had passed and, against his will, tears started to fall.

"G-Guys." He hiccupped, drawing their wide-eyed attention, "I-It's so good to see you again!" Luffy then threw himself at them and pulled them into a messy hug, crying violently. It took them a minute to respond, but soon he found himself surrounded by their warmth, his friends' warmth.

"L-Luffy!? Wow, it's been forever!" Usopp chirped with a smile.

"Yeah…you've changed a bit." Sanji added while ruffling his hair. Miss Robin said nothing and simply touched his cheek gently while looking around the room.

"If I may ask…where are we?"

"You are in the Dreamer's Abyss." Mr. Kuri answered, hopping up so he was in front of them, "Unfortunately, because you are all whole, it will not be long before you are expelled from this realm. A proper reunion will have to wait until after this is all over."

Luffy sniffled at that, unsure of what he meant, until all three of his friends started to float up in the air. He reached for them but was stopped by Sabo.

"B-but why?"

"Don't worry, we'll see them again once we have the other crystal."

His friends looked around as bubbles of some sort surrounded them and began to carry them towards the wall with the couch. Luffy waved just before they disappeared beyond the wallpaper.

* * *

Marco frowned as he dabbed at Ace's face, now bleeding from a cut that swept across his jawline. The human was obviously fighting in the Abyss along with Sabo who now sported quite a few bruises. They'd expected that Teach would send men into the Realm to stop them, but it was painful to not be able to do anything to help.

So, for now, he focused on treating any wounds that appeared.

While they fussed over Ace, Hawkins watched over young Luffy like a hawk, never taking his eyes off him. Unfortunately, his relationship with Sabo was a bit complicated and though they worked well enough together, he never got to truly interact with his charge.

Marco knew all to well the inner pain being ostracized could cause.

Outside the tent, the battle raged and from the sound of it, Teach had brought his whole army. Hopefully, Ace's group would complete their mission quickly before things got messy.

Just as he thought that, the portal to the Abyss _trembled_ , its waves of blackness rippling strangely. On the other side of Ace, Thatch stood up.

"Oi, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, yoi. Are they back already?" Surely not…he'd assumed they would need at least a few hours (or more).

Suddenly, three _things_ were thrown out of the portal. The two smaller ones hit the ground with matching yelps while the larger one (a woman, Marco could now see) landed on her feet and quickly dusted off her knee length skirt.

"Nico Robin?" Hawkins questioned, slowly releasing Luffy's body back onto the bedroll after clutching it protectively at the sudden expulsion.

"What is the situation?" Robin asked, not bothering to respond to Hawkins' inquiry. As Thatch helped the younger vampire and satyr up, Marco explained what was going on. A veteran strategist and strong in her own right, Robin took the information easily. "I see. Please look after my students…I will go give what aid I can until little Luffy returns."

"Wait a minute!" Thatch protested, stopping her before she could leave the fabric room, "How are they in there? If you three were released then-"

"Master Katakuri's soul has been freed." Robin explained with a coy smile, "Though his current body is less than ideal, I believe it will not take too much longer for them to return."

"Body? I thought you couldn't have a body in the Abyss?"

"So did I…but it seems Twinwood Hares have some rather unique qualities."

* * *

"It was an honor to serve under you both." Smoker stated loudly as he saluted Ace and Sabo, making the former feel quite uncomfortable. He'd never be able to look at the man the same again.

"Er…yeah, likewise." He managed, before realizing what he'd just said, "-ah, I mean, thanks for your help." Beside him, Sabo chuckled, earning an elbow to the side from Ace. Smoker relaxed at his response and took a moment to kneel and ruffle Luffy's hair.

The poor kid looked a bit shaken after the battle and having to watch his friends fly away.

"Do you have to leave, Smokey?"

"I have done my part and guided you all to the gate." The rabbit soldier responded, eyes darting to the hole in the wall. At first glance, it appeared to be a rat hole, but light radiated from it, indicating otherwise. "We will guard the entrance just in case. It will be a short walk through the Snow Forest, but you should reach the Land of Sweets and its castle in no time."

Luffy's eyes lit up at the mention of 'Land of Sweets' and he began to whisper excitedly to Law who was now reclining on the kid's shoulder. The chibi-zombie had been surprisingly helpful in treating their injuries, go figure. Bun…or apparently a demon of some sort for the time being (which Ace was man enough to admit freaked him out just a bit), sat on his haunches staring into the hole, obviously anxious to get a move on.

He'd always thought of Bun as cute, sometimes annoying, but ultimately harmless. Ace gulped as the rabbit's back muscles twitched. This new Bun looked like he would snap your neck with no hesitation.

AND HE WAS A DAMN BUNNY.

"Let's go." Demon Bun ordered, instantly commanding everyone's attention, "We have no time to lose."

Luffy would've rushed ahead, but thankfully Sabo caught him and swung the small boy into his protective grip. It was nice to have someone else around to help look after Lu. His little brother was a trouble magnet.

With one last wave to Smoker, they walked through the gate and almost immediately emerged into a snowy forest. Ace quickly pulled his hair down to help protect his ears from the chill.

"A-Ace…it's c-cold." Luffy stuttered, nuzzling into Sabo for warmth.

"Yeah, who's up for a jog?"

At that, they all set off through the woods, everyone in agreement that it was in their best interest to get out of the cold as soon as possible. Demon Bun didn't seem to mind the cold, but he had a nice fur coat, unlike the rest of them. Law, for his part, simply burrowed down in between Luffy and Sabo's body, no doubt soaking up the warmth.

The little bastard.

As they rushed through the woods, hopefully in the right direction, something like tiny whispers became audible. Ace wasn't the only one who heard them. Bun's ears went up and Luffy sat back a little bit from Sabo.

"What's that?"

"I…don't know."

Suddenly, a tiny thing whizzed by Ace's face, laughing as it went. He squinted in an attempt to see it better and barely caught a glimpse of a fairy like creature. Was it…a snowflake? Recalling the ballet, that had to be it!

"Shishishi, hello!" Luffy chirped, allowing one to land on his finger, "Ace, Sabo, look!"

"Intriguing…" Sabo mused, leaning in for a better vantage point. Continuing through the snow, the snowflakes laughed harder and all but swarmed them, keeping them from advancing.

"This is becoming irksome." The possessed rabbit growled, snapping at one that got too close to his jaw.

"Agreed…can we get rid of them somehow?" Law put in, batting at a group that dive bombed him. While most of the group contemplated how to scare the snowflakes off, Luffy appeared to be _talking_ with the one still on his finger.

"Ne…guys? She says we're going the wrong way."

"What!?" Sabo exclaimed, "Luffy, you can understand them?" The kid nodded.

"Yeah, can't you?" That made the Sandman go silent. He huffed and looked towards Ace, who shrugged. This was Luffy's dream world, right? In his mind, it made sense.

Thankfully, the snowflake turned out to be friendly and led them confidently through the icy forest. By the time they broke the tree line, everyone was trembling from the cold. The creature flitted around them and, with a signal to her sisters, flew around to clear the mist that obscured their view.

Ace gasped.

In front of them was a grand castle made entirely of candy. Luffy, predictably, began to salivate and nearly jumped out of Sabo's arms.

"Easy now…don't you want to thank your new friends?"

"Oh yeah." Luffy stopped, wriggling down to the ground so he could wave at the fairy, "Thank you, nice lady!" The snowflake curtsied and led her sisters back into the woods, thankfully taking most of the chill with them.

Just before they started the trek towards the gate, Demon Bun spoke.

"I can feel it. My body is there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive." The rabbit rumbled, whiskers twitching, "…but there is something else, something…darker. We must proceed with caution."

* * *

Luffy, for his part, heard just about nothing of Mr. Kuri's warning and trotted right up to the candy cane gate. He knew his brother and friends were right behind him, so he didn't bother waiting. Amazingly, right when he arrived, the massive gate opened right up!

However, before he could enter the delicious looking castle, Ace grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Stay with me, okay Lu?"

Luffy pouted, but nodded, remembering the rats. There weren't any rats here, right?

The inside of the castle was just as lavish and delectable as the outside, with taffy, candy corn, and every other sweet you could think of. Luffy scanned the room diligently, cataloging every piece and mentally picturing how it would taste.

When his eyes landed on the gilded throne, he was surprised to find it occupied by nothing but a microphone that stood a few feet away.

"Ne, why's that there?" He asked, getting Ace's attention. The second everyone fixed their eyes on the strange piece of technology; the lights went out. Before anyone could panic, flood lights turned on and pointed to the throne like it was a stage. Music started playing and a bunch of weird candy people strutted out and started dancing.

"W-What the hell…" Ace muttered, while Sabo went unusually pale.

" _Sabo-ya_ …what is it?" Torao hissed knowingly, "What's coming?"

"I-I thought this was only supposed to stem from Luffy's dreams and experiences!" He managed, face twitching in frustration…or maybe annoyance? "Of all the people to show up…"

"WELCOME, _CANDY-BOYS_ , TO MY KINGDOM!" A voice boomed as smoke started flowing out from under the throne. Luffy let out a sound of awe as a man with a large head wearing a tutu and a tiara descended from the ceiling. "Though I guess it's also your kingdom, being the princes and all…though I've done all the work, HEE-HAW!"

Ace immediately tried to cover his eyes when he caught sight of the man's strange attire, but Luffy was having none of it. He wanted to watch the funny guy dance!

" _Ivankov_ is the Sugarplum Fairy…" Sabo whispered to himself, somewhat in a daze, "Dear Lord, it's my worst nightmare." Mr. Kuri's ears popped up at the name?

"Ivankov as in the famous Sandman?"

"Yeah…and, unfortunately…" Sabo sighed and wrung a hand down his face, "my teacher."

"Come in, come in, sweet candies!" Iva-something exclaimed, creating a couch from thin air using his bright pink wand (Luffy decided he'd just call him Iva), "Let's get you all warmed up." Luffy grinned as they were all ushered onto the soft couch and bundled up in blankets. The weird candy people even gave them cups of hot chocolate!

This place was a lot more fun than the other room.

"Let us sing, dance, and be merry! HEE-HAW!" Iva proclaimed while throwing his large body up onto the table and posing, drawing a giggle from Luffy (and a groan from Sabo). He was so funny!

"I hate to interrupt," Mr. Kuri said firmly, ignoring his cup and plate of carrots, "but we have an important mission to complete."

"Oh…and what's that, bunny-boy?"

"We seek a crystal, one that contains my body and two others. It is imperative we retrieve it so that we can join the larger conflict at hand." Iva hummed and struck a decisively 'ballet' pose.

"How drab. Why not relax and dance with me-" Mr. Kuri growled and his fur bristled, emitting a deep red aura for a moment. At that, Iva gasped and stumbled backwards, almost falling off the table.

"M-My, how terrifying! I-I'm going to fall, oh no, oh no, oh no-"

"Iva-sama!"

"OR NOT!" The strange man exclaimed at the last minute, catching himself and making everyone either laugh or sigh. Luffy laughed out loud, almost spilling his coco.

"Very well, if that's what you desire, I will take you to the crystal you seek. _However_ ," Iva continued in a more serious tone, "You should know that it is guarded by a monster, one that used to rule this very kingdom until she lost herself to the deliciousness of the candy. Though she was contained, by yours truly, it will not be an easy fight."

At that, everyone stood up, looking determined. Luffy rushed to finish his cup before standing up as well, not wanting to be left out. Iva looked over them with big eyes, before twirling his wand and revealing stairs that led down to who knows where.

"Should you realize that you no longer wish to put your lives at risk, you may come back and join me!" Iva said as he twirled around, "Naturally, I have many extra tutus and dresses-"

"No thank you." Sabo interrupted while putting up his hand, "We appreciate your assistance, but please, leave us alone."

Iva appeared offended by that, but Luffy didn't get to see his tantrum (just hear it) as they all rushed down the stairs. The farther down they went, the more it started to look like a dungeon as opposed to the Land of Sweets. Keeping with the mood, everyone became more and more serious with each step.

"We're almost there." Mr. Kuri informed them in a whisper, "I'm not sure what awaits us, but it is likely our last challenge to overcome before we can be free of this place. Stay alert." Luffy swallowed hard, doing his best to keep up with Ace who thankfully helped him down some of the larger more unsteady steps.

They were so close now. If they could break this crystal, Zoro and Nami would be free and Mr. Kuri would beat up the bad guy who kept coming after them.

One last fight, and then he could be with his friends again.

It took more than a few minutes to reach the bottom of the staircase and though the passage was lit by torches, the shadows seemed to darken the lower they went. Finally, they arrived at a large wooden door flanked by large candy soldiers.

"Erm…may we enter?" Sabo asked, addressing the menacing chocolate figures. They looked at each other before removing their spears and pushing the door open.

"Be careful my princes."

Luffy stayed close to Ace, stomach churning at the nasty stench that came from the pitch black room. The second he stepped foot in the room, torches flickered to life, illuminating _something_ in the center. It was huge and…wore pink?

Once everyone was inside, the soldiers closed and locked the door behind them.

"…rude." Torao mumbled, his tiny remark echoing through the chamber and prompting Sabo to violently shush him. However, the damage had been done. Luffy yelped when the massive thing stirred, slowly trying to sit up. Upon closer inspection, it was chained to the walls by its wrists and ankles.

What kind of monster was it?

 _"CCCcccAAAaaaKKKkkkEEEeee."_ The bulging monster growled, pulling against its chains. Every movement sent a shock wave towards them, nearly knocking them over.

"What is it!?" Ace asked, kneeling down to cover Luffy and keep him from flying away. The little boy held tight to his big brother and glanced over to the others to see if anyone would respond. Sabo looked at a loss, but Mr. Kuri…his ears were flat against his head and his eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"It seems that I am to blame for this monstrosities appearance." Mr. Kuri hissed, "We all assumed only the boy's memories would appear, but this…can only come from me."

"Who is she?" Sabo yelled, holding his arms up to cover his face.

"Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mom. She…was, unfortunately, my mother."

Luffy gaped at Mr. Kuri and looked back and forth between them, not seeing the resemblance. Though, it was hard to tell with him possessing a rabbit and all.

"THE Big Mom!?" Torao exclaimed, barely holding onto Luffy's collar.

"Yes, though all you need to know is that she was insane and is currently in a crazed state, just as Ivankov said." Mr. Kuri explained quickly, "Generally, this only happened when she didn't get the exact food she craved and could be calmed down by presenting her with that desired food."

"CAKE!" The huge monster lady bellowed, smashing her fish into the stone and creating a huge crater.

"…and if we don't have that food?"

"She may try to eat us. _RUN_!"

At that, everyone split up, doing their best to avoid being crushed by the rampaging sweets monster. Luffy, Ace, and Torao went right, while the other two went left. His group skid to a halt as one of Big Mom's legs smashed down in front of them. Luffy squeaked and covered his head as small rocks fell from the ceiling.

Looking up, he examined the rampaging monster, trying to find the last crystal. If they could get that, they could leave! She didn't wear a crown and not much jewelry…wait-

'…is that it?' Luffy thought, staring at one of many rings on her right hand. Unlike the others, it glowed a brilliant pink, much like the green crystal had.

"-on her hand! It's on her hand!" Sabo yelled across the room, pointing at the pink crystal and beating Luffy to it. So now they'd identified it, but how were they supposed to get to it? The monster lady was screaming and thrashing around in a way that could crush them if they got too close.

"We need a distraction." Torao put in, "If one of us can keep her attention, the others can get to the ring and destroy it!"

Luffy bit his lip thinking about how he could best be useful in this situation. The lady was so big he'd have a hard time getting to the ring. But his brothers and Mr. Kuri could. Mind made up, he broke free from his brother's grip and raced out in front of the monster, earning some yells of shock from everyone and tugs from Torao.

"Luffy-ya, what are you doing!?" Luffy didn't reply and grabbed him firmly around the waist. Taking a moment to wind up his arm, he tossed the tiny zombie over to Sabo and Mr. Kuri, who thankfully caught him.

All of his moving around caught the attention of Big Mom, who turned her crazed gaze towards him. Swallowing his fear, Luffy began to wave his arms around.

"O-Oi, you want cake, right? Well I have some right here!"

"CAKE? Where… _where is it_!?"

Luffy started to back up slowly, eyes darting to the others who were sneaking around to the side the crystal was on. Meeting the monster's gaze again, he gulped. She was so scary…

"GIVE IT TO ME!" She screeched, slamming her hand (unfortunately not the one they wanted) down next to him, successfully knocking him over with the residual shockwave. Before he could get up, she snatched him in her fist, making him squeal in both pain and terror.

"Luffy, hang on!"

"LU!"

He could hear his companions calling for him, but all he could do was stare up into the swirling vortex that was his captor's eye. She stared at him for a moment before turning him upside down and shaking him, as if that would reveal the cake.

"…no cake…you…DID YOU LIE TO ME!?" She yelled, getting some spit onto Luffy's face. He tried to respond but was honestly too scared to move. The monster continued to growl and brought him closer to her eyes that turned pitch black in her fury.

Suddenly, everything disappeared around him.

Confused, he stood up and looked around, unsure of what just happened. He could see vague outlines of his companions and the monster, but it was like he was in a different space all together. Luffy took a few steps before stopping, his body cold.

W-What was-

 _Orphan._

He started at the slur, the voice dangerous and low.

 _Unwanted, useless, waste of space._

Then, three familiar people appeared in front of him. It was Bellamy and his parents, his old tormentors. They sneered down at him, making him tremble.

 _Do you really think your brother loves you? You're so weak and pathetic…a crybaby. He only took you in out of pity._

Tears formed in Luffy's eyes; his greatest fears being thrown back in his face. Of course, the thought had crossed his mind…that Ace hadn't really wanted him, that he was a burden, but…was it true? The next second he was tumbling down a hill, the very one that had led him to the Monster Fair. But, when he looked up, expecting to see Miss Robin's kind face, all he saw was scorn.

"H-Help me, please!"

She turned her nose up at him and walked away.

No…no, she had to come back!

Voices surrounded him, whispering how he was doomed to always be alone, trapped in the attic, ignored, starved, occasionally beaten. Though he'd hid it from Ace as best he could, Luffy had been having nightmares a lot after leaving Bellamy's house, and now, they were re-appearing, trapping him in their dark embrace.

Luffy found himself curled up in a ball, sobbing, alone in the dark. That's right…he didn't have a family or friends, no one loved him. He was completely and utterly alone.

"Luffy."

Suddenly, a light appeared. It was just a little ball that floated before his eyes, but it lit up the darkness just a bit. Looking up, he saw that it had Ace's face in it, teary as they met for the first time.

 _"Luffy… I'm your big brother. I didn't even know you existed until Smoker called me! But, I'm here now, and I-I want you to be a part of my life."_

Then, another light, this time it was his friends. They all smiled at him and listened carefully as he told his story, completely nonjudgmental.

 _"That's so wrong, Lu. I'm sorry you had to go through that."_

 _"Yeah! I'll teach them a lesson, the jerks!"_

 _"Thanks, g-guys." He managed to get out, snot running out of his nose. "D-does this mean we're f-friends?" They all pilled in together, their familiars as well, nearby smothering Luffy._

 _"Of course!"_

Slowly, he sat up, wiping his tears as more lights appeared. He saw Torao, Robin, Bun, Sabo, and Mr. Kuri…even Rayleigh, Cindry, Makino, and Shanks. There were so many…more people than he'd ever thought would become part of his life.

With every light, the darkness was dispersed, leaving him smiling in a bright place. That's right, he wasn't alone anymore, he had a family in Ace, and so many friends! When he closed his eyes and opened them, suddenly he was back in the grip of the monster lady who appeared frustrated.

"How dare you…STAY…OR…LIFE!"

Luffy assumed she'd done something to him, trying to make him afraid (and it had nearly worked!), but he wasn't the same kid he was before. Now, he wasn't alone.

Just as he thought that, a battle cry came from below him, drawing both his and the monster lady's attention. There, in all his glory, was Torao, charging into battle atop Mr. Kuri, brandishing a sharpened candy cane like a spear.

Luffy's eyes widened as he speared it right into the lady's _eye_ , causing her to bellow in pain and toss him up into the air. After a few seconds in the air, someone caught him.

"Lu, are you all right?" His lip trembled at Ace's words, now somewhat commonplace, but oh so comforting. He'd stood up to the crazy monster, but now all he wanted to do what cuddle into his brother's chest, safe and sound (he was only eight after all). "I am _so_ proud of you. You hear me, little brother? So proud."

Luffy smiled, tears flowing down his face.

* * *

Ace had seen it all. Luffy grabbed by the monster and put under some sort of spell. It had been terrifying to see his eyes go blank and his head lull to the side. They had all worked fast, desperately trying to reach the small boy whose body was slowly turning black, like the plague.

According to Demon Bun, Luffy was seeing all of his greatest fears and ran the risk of losing himself to them, lost in the abyss of hopelessness.

And yet, they didn't end up having to save him because he broke himself free of the spell. A blinding flash of light that emanated from Lu's body stopped the corrosion and brought him back! Which could only mean one thing, his baby brother had faced his fears head on and hadn't given in to sorrow and pain.

He was so proud, and wasted no time telling his exhausted little brother who rewarded him with a precious grin. Ace was so lucky to have the opportunity to raise such an angel.

While he was cuddling with Luffy, the others were working hard to destroy the ring. With her eye injured, she thrashed around like a beached whale, finally slamming the hand they were trying to reach down onto the stone floor. Sabo wasted no time climbing up and, together with Law (still riding the muscular rabbit) they attacked it with staff and candy cane, successfully breaking it into multiple pieces.

Finally, it was like they could all breathe again. They'd done it.

Almost immediately, the mist spewed out of the crystal and formed a massive body (one he could only assume belonged to the demon). Ace watched the body materialize into a winged creature and glanced over to Sabo who was trotting over to them. He held a smaller (and less intimidating) Bun in his hands along with Law who was on his shoulder.

Both of which he deposited onto Luffy.

The demon took a deep breath and began to flap his wings lazily, keeping him up in the air. He had one small body in each hand, who he assumed were Luffy's friends. Ace decided right then and there that he would _never_ cross this guy. He was terrifying.

"Quickly, grab hold of me." Katakuri, now whole, ordered, "We will be expelled just like the young one's friends."

Ace swiftly secured Luffy in his arms and attached himself to the massive monster's boot. Sabo took a flying leap and grabbed the other foot just as the familiar bubble formed around them. They flew up into the air, out of the reach of the wallowing mass of a woman, who was still clutching her eye.

The bubble took them up through the stone like they were ghosts and scared the crap out of Ivankov who'd been about to take a drink of something. When they went over the forest, Ace swore he could hear the tinkling of snowflakes below them. Finally, they went back to the living room where Smoker and his men still stood, guarding the entrance.

The rabbit soldier saluted them just as they hit the wall, making Ace's vision swim and eventually go dark.

* * *

Shanks grunted as he blocked yet another of Teach's thrusts. The troll was strong, very strong and they were unfortunately being pushed back.

"Zehahaha, what's wrong? Getting tired, Akagami?" Teach cackled, throwing a dark fireball at his feet to make him leap backwards, "It would be easier if you just surrendered and gave me the child. I might be willing to let you live."

"I highly doubt that." Shanks countered, righting himself, "We will fight to the last man until Katakuri returns-" The troll interrupted him with a dark chuckle.

"Do you really think that mangey little group you sent into the Abyss will succeed? You know nothing about it! No, they will fail, and then I-"

"Then _what_ , Teach?" Everyone froze at the deep voice. Was that-

A bolt of lighting laced across the sky as a storm brewed, indicating their Lord was angry. Shanks smirked as Katakuri himself emerged from the tent, wings out and eyes literally on fire. They'd succeeded, and just in the nick of time!

"K-Katakuri, how-"

"I was rescued." He said bluntly, never stopping his slow approach, "Not only have you destroyed the Fair, but you've threatened innocent children and put the lives of my subjects in peril."

At this point, the troll looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"It seems banishment was too good for you."

"N-Now wait a minute, you can't just _kill_ me!" He pleaded, falling back onto his butt. His army, sensing what was about to happen, began to run away in terror. Katakuri ignored his sniveling and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up off the ground.

"I can, and I will. Goodbye, Teach." With that, the Fair Lord materialized his infamous trident in his other hand and skewered the troll right through the belly. Teach spit up blood and twitched for a moment, but with a few good twists of the weapon, the troll died, disintegrating into ash right there.

Seeing it was over, Shanks ordered some his men to chase the survivors and make sure they never came out of their dark woods again. Those that were injured were helped back into the tent while others simply collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily. It had been a long fought battle.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to _be_ back." Katakuri replied, de-materializing his trident, "I should've gotten rid of Teach eons ago."

"Don't blame yourself, no one could've predicted this would happen. I'm just glad it's over and the children are all safe…they _are_ safe, right?" Katakuri chuckled and turned back towards the tent where they could hear the sounds of laughter.

"They are all fine. I imagine they are reuniting with their parents and friends as we speak."

* * *

Luffy watched with a tired grin as his friends hugged their parents and siblings. Zoro's dad ruffled his ears, which made the green-haired werewolf pup bristle. Sanji accepted a hug from his sister but blushed the whole time. Nami and Usopp were in tears as they reunited with their families, laughing as they were swung around playfully.

He tightened his grip on Ace's hand, barely able to keep himself awake.

"Everyone." A smooth voice interrupted, making all of his friends look up. It was Robin who knelt down to catch her students as they hugged her. "I'm so glad you're all safe."

"We're fine, thanks to Luffy!" Usopp chirped, prompting everyone to look back at him. Luffy squirmed in place until Ace pushed him forward with a wink.

"Go on."

With tears in his eyes, he joined the hug pile, so reminiscent of that day over a year before. All of his friends were free. Bun, not wanting to be left out, hopped onto his hair and bounced happily. Before he could ask where his friend's familiars were, Torao walked in, finally back to his normal size.

He smiled at Luffy with a cigarette between his teeth.

"Luffy, you gotta come over and see Ember!" Nami said excitedly, breaking up the hug, "She's gotten so big!"

"Eh, why's he get to go to your house first?" Zoro argued, "He should come to the castle!"

"You just want to show off _Minty Fresh_!"

"You mean Shadow! Don't give him such a weird name!"

"I think it fits…matches Marimo." Sanji put in, sparking an additional argument between the two of them. Luffy, unable to hold himself back, laughed out loud. After so long, he was hanging out with his friends again.

But, as he stood up to follow them, he fell back onto his bottom, head spinning.

"Luffy, you okay?" Usopp asked as everyone crowed around him. Ace parted them and scooped him up, touching a hand to his forehead.

"Lu, you're burning up!"

"Let me see." Torao ordered, gently touching his face.

"Is he okay?"

"Perhaps this is a side effect of being the main donator of dreams and energy to the Abyss…he's exhausted and definitely has a fever." Luffy nuzzled into the zombie's cold hand, enjoying the chill on his warm skin. "I may have something in the back-"

"Then it is time for him to return to his own world." Someone interrupted, making Luffy look up weakly. It was Mr. Kuri. The large demon ducked down to enter the tent and sat so he wasn't looming over him and Ace. "He will heal better in his own realm."

"B-But…" Luffy protested, looking at his friends who all appeared worried. He didn't want to leave them yet!

"Don't argue with me, little one." Mr. Kuri chided while tousling his hair gently, "This will not be the last you see of all of us, especially not your friends. Though it was interrupted, they did officially graduate…"

"Indeed." Robin finished, "They will transfer to your school in a few weeks, and now that Teach is no more, we have more freedom to travel between worlds." Luffy blinked and looked around at everyone. They all smiled encouragingly at him.

"This isn't goodbye, Lu." Ace put in, readjusting him onto his hip, "It's…see you later, and with so many friends, I'm gonna have to buy myself a grill." The crowd laughed at that, making Luffy smile. Yeah, this wasn't goodbye. He'd see them all back in his world.

"We will rebuild, and next year, you can come see the Monster Fair again."

With that, Luffy made himself comfortable against his big brother as he was carried through the tent. Ace returned his axe and walked slowly so people could say thanks and he could wave to his friends. Shanks in particular gave him a winning grin and slipped a piece of candy into his arms. On their way out into the woods again, they were met by Sabo, Robin, Hawkins, Torao, and two others who Luffy vaguely recognized.

Bun leapt in excitement and spun in a circle on his shoulder.

"Ne…will you come visit?" Luffy asked his Sandman and Boogey Man, who looked at each other before answering.

"Well…you see, normally we aren't allowed to interact with our charges, but we'll see. Perhaps we can talk to our boss about it." Sabo answered, accepting a hug from the drooping boy, "No matter what, even if we can't come visit, you'll see us in your dreams every night."

Luffy nodded and opened his arms to Hawkins who hesitated but was pushed into the hug by Sabo.

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Shishishi…" He giggled in reply. Torao gave them some sort of medicine for Luffy before flashing a smirk and disappearing back into the tent. The last two waved at him and put their hands on Ace's shoulders.

"It was nice to meet ya, squirt! Take good care of your brother, yeah?" The one with the beaver hair chirped.

"S-Squirt?"

"You'll always be little to us, yoi." The other explained with a glint in his eye, "Take care, Ace."

Luffy waved at them over Ace's shoulder until everyone was back into the tent, leaving them in the woods with Robin.

"Well, shall we go home?"

Robin led them straight to the barrier, so it wasn't a difficult hike. Just before they crossed over and Luffy gave in to sleep, a popping sound came from behind them.

Turning around, his eyes lit up.

The monsters were shooting fireworks up into the sky, many of which had Luffy's name in it. Ace let out a sound of surprise and stood watching with him as the show continued, their way of saying thanks.

It was beautiful.

* * *

When they arrived home, Luffy was already asleep, snoring away in his arms. Ace was grateful the barrier had let out right behind their house but was also a bit concerned they'd be getting a lot more visitors if that's where it was going to stay.

Oh well, all the better for Lu.

Checking his brother's temperature, he decided sleep was best for him right now and tucked him into bed straight away. Bun hopped to the bathroom to wash his fur or whatever rabbits do before curling up into his normal spot in the crook of Lu's neck.

It was a cute nostalgic sight.

So much had happened, but now things were back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could be with the number of monster friends they now had. He wondered what his day would be like now that he could see them…hopefully the fires would die down now that the troll was gone (Shanks told him what happened, and he was grateful Lu hadn't seen Katakuri kill the bastard, but he was glad he was gone for good).

After leaving a cup of water on Luffy's nightstand, Ace gently closed the door and flopped down onto the couch. What a day. He considered sleeping, but then…wouldn't those two show up in his dreams? Kind of a strange thought, to know who manipulated your dreams.

Just before his eyes closed and he slipped into a hopefully _dreamless_ sleep, something occurred to him.

He had to go to work the following evening, and his car was still parked at a creepy cabin outside of town.

Great, just great.

* * *

A few weeks after their adventure, Luffy was back in school and for once, not dreading it. He'd recovered from his fever after three days and things quickly fell back into their normal routine. Ace returned to work (after getting a ride from Mr. Rayleigh to go retrieve his car) and seemed to be getting used to seeing monsters all the time.

Though he tried to get Bun to tell him how he'd done that, the bunny would just thrum since he couldn't really talk.

Most of the crazy and scared monsters crossed the barrier, so there was a lot less panic on their side. What _was_ super fun was that he saw Robin around town, and she told him that many of his friends' parents had decided to move to the human world, to Raftel!

He could see his friends every day!

Now, sitting in class tapping his feet, he waited impatiently for the teacher to introduce the new transfer students. His classmates whispered about what they thought his friends would be like, but most were way off.

"Everyone, please say hello to some new students: Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp. Let's give them a warm welcome!"

Luffy smiled and waved at his friends, laughing inwardly at their human disguises. Zoro's ears and tail were gone, and Sanji's sharp incisors appeared normal. Nami didn't have to change much, but Usopp had to wear really baggy pants. Responding to his mood, Bun twirled around in his pocket, equally anxious to hang out with his friends again.

At lunch time, the group retreated to the roof where they could be alone and release their familiars. Nami knew a shrinking spell that allowed Usopp to bring his turtle, Munch, with him to school.

"Sanji, where's your kitty?"

"Ah, she hasn't been moved here yet." He explained while drinking from a bottle of blood, "Duchess will be coming with my sister in a few days." Another thing Luffy learned was that Zoro was living with Sanji and his sister, much to the latter's chagrin.

He couldn't imagine them sharing a room.

According to his friends, the Fair reconstruction was going very smoothly, and it would be done long before the next Halloween. Many of the monsters he'd met during his last visit would come to town often, but others he hadn't seen since the big battle.

He hoped Torao would come and bring his zombie friends!

As lunch came to an end, Luffy couldn't stop smiling. Finally, after so long, this was his new normal. No more attic, no more bullying, no more being alone. He had his friends, Ace, and everyone else from the Monster Fair, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **BONUS 1: Sabo and Hawkins**

As they did every night, Sabo stood at the foot of Luffy's bed with Hawkins by his side. As they were now, the boy wouldn't be able to see them even with his special sight. Unfortunately, their boss had been resistant to the idea of interacting with their charge outside of the dream world, but they would convince him.

After all, they had the Fair Lord on their side.

Sabo already had plans to get a decent "human" job, one that would let him see Luffy almost every day, and Hawkins was looking into being an undertaker at the local cemetery (which suited him in a morbid sort of way).

"Say…would you like to take point tonight?" Sabo whispered to Hawkins, who's eyes widened surprise.

"Are…are you certain?"

"Yeah." He replied with a smile, "I used to think that if he wasn't playing or having fun thoughts, it would be a bad thing, but now…Luffy needs both of us. Life is not just joy, but also sadness. It's full of emotions." Hawkins flashed a brief flicker of a smile before stepping forward and getting to work with his black sand.

When he was done weaving the dream, he gently touched Luffy's forehead with a finger, which allowing the dream entrance into the kid's psyche.

"It's done."

"Good job."

Before leaving, Sabo saw a note on the nightstand with his name on it. Luffy had started leaving little notes for him and Hawkins occasionally which was honestly the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Normally there were two though…

Curious, he opened it up and snorted in amusement.

 _You owe me a new battery and a taillight, sand jerk._

 _Ace_

* * *

 **BONUS 2: Marco and Thatch**

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be good."

"Don't go too crazy, yoi."

"It's fine!" Thatch chuckled as he weaved a particularly frilly dream that consisted up prancing through tulips and having a picnic with fairies. From what he could see of the golden sand, Ace was going to hate them.

It was weird enough that the young man would leave 'feedback' on his dreams in the form of notes, but now Thatch was taking it as a challenge! Marco would definitely be blaming his partner for this one.

The following night, as he predicted, there was a note on the nightstand for both of them scrawled in Ace's messy writing.

 _Do that again, and I'll beat the crap out of you myself._

 _I know where you live._

"Aww…our little Acey is growing up."

Marco sighed and pushed Thatch aside. Tonight, it was his turn and there would be no frolicking involved. Ace needed a good, long rest, which was something he could provide in spades.


End file.
